He Is A Girl!
by GabrielHuang
Summary: Bagaimana jika Baekhyun exo itu sebenar nya adalah seorang yeoja! Taoris yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan, Junmyeon yang memendam perasaan, Luhan yang membenci Sehun, Chenmin yang friends with benefits dan Kyungsoo yang ketus terhadap Jongin. GS for Baekhyun. Baekyeol. ChanBaek.Exo. Taoris. Hunhan. lay. Chenmin Official couple!
1. Chapter 1

He Is A Girl?!

**Prolog**

Byun Baekhyun mempunyai mimpi menjadi seorang idol. Menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung. Membuat orang - orang senang dan sedih karna nyanyian nya. Dengan segala kerja keras nya dalam melewati masa - masa trainee akhir nya ia dapat berdiri di atas panggung. Dan disini lah ia berada, bersama ke - 11 member lain nya debut sebagai member boyband exo.

Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai baju ketat. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mandi bersama member nya seperti yang Tao sering lakukan. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah mau sekamar bersama orang lain. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah bertelanjang dada atau berjalan - jalan hanya dengan memakai boxer di dalam dorm seperti yang member - member lain sering lakukan. Byun Baekhyun selalu menjadi mood booster. Byun Baekhyun selalu terbuka kepada member - member yang lain. Tapi ia punya satu rahasia. Byun Baekhyun adalah yeoja.


	2. Chapter 2

He Is A Girl?!

Chapter 1

2011

Seorang laki - laki berpakaian serba hitam terus memandangi seorang gadis yang baru saja turun setelah menerima penghargaan festival rock lokal. Laki - laki itu memandangi nya dengan intens, membuat objek yang di pandangi nya bergidik ngeri. Laki - laki itu mulai mendekati si gadis tanpa menyadari tatapan ngeri yang ia layang kan pada nya.

" Orang aneh. " pikir Baekhyun.

" Ya! Jangan mendekat! " Baekhyun semakin panik saat jarak laki - laki itu sudah semakin dengan nya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bergegas lari menjauhi orang itu.

" Tunggu sebentar Byun Baekhyun! " triak laki - laki itu mengejar Baekhyun.

" Mau apa kau?! Orang gila! " jerit Baekhyun sambil terus belari.

Laki - laki itu tidak menyerah ia terus mengejar Baekhyun. Orang - orang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Seorang laki - laki dewasa berpakaian serba hitam mengejar seorang gadis remaja di tengah jalanan. Persis sekali seperti om - om mesum yang mengejar mangsa nya. Laki - laki berpakaian serba hitam itu terus mengejar Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun jatuh menabrak tiang.

" Aduh! " rintih Baekhyun memegang dahi nya.

" Byun Baekhyun! Hosh hosh! " ia menarik tangan Baekhyun seraya membantu nya berdiri.

" Mau apa kau?! Jangan dekati aku! " Baekhyun menepis tangan nya.

" Byun Baekhyun right? " tanya laki - laki itu kembali ke gaya profesional nya setelah aksi kejar - kejaran tadi.

" Ya dan kalau boleh tau siapa kau? "

" Perkenal kan nama saya Kim Jonghyun. Saya dari agensi SM Entertainment, mau menawarkan apa anda mau bergabung bersama kami? "

" Ha? " Baekhyun terperanggah kaget. Pasal nya SM Ent adalah salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea dan ia yang hanya siswa biasa di tawar kan untuk bergabung di bawah naungan agensi itu?

" Ya, aku memperhati kan mu dari tadi dan aku berpendapat kau memiliki potensi menjadi artis. "

" Artis?! "

" Ini kartu nama saya. Kau tinggal mengikuti audisi lapangan di gedung SM Ent yang akan di adakan seminggu lagi. " kata Jonghyun memberikan kartu nama nya.

Satu keajaiban terjadi menurut Baekhyun dalam hidup nya. Mimpi nya perlahan - lahan seolah mendekati nya.

Baekhyun menunggu nomor nya di panggil bersama peserta - peserta lain. Ia meremas - remas jari nya gugup membayang kan apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam ruang audisi itu. Jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat sampai ia rasa orang di sebelah nya dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Baekhyun.

Hingga akhir nya nomor Baekhyun di panggil. Di depan nya terdapat 3 orang. 1 orang juri, 1 camera man, dan 1 lagi Kim Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum kepada Baekhyun untuk memberi kan semangat.

" Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapsseumnida! " Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" Ne, silahkan mulai menyanyi. "

" if there were no words  
no way to speak  
i would still hear you  
if there were no tears  
no way to feel inside  
i'd still feel for you

and even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you wuld still have my heart until the end of time  
you're all i need, my love, my Valentine.

all of my life  
i have been waiting for  
all you give to me  
you've opened my eyes  
and shown me how to love unselfishly

i've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
in my dreams i couldn't love you more  
i will give you my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all i need, my love, my Valentine

and even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you would still have my heart until the end of time  
'cause all i need is you, my Valentine  
you're all i need, my love, my Valentine "

Setelah Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi si juri membisikan sesuatu kepada Jonghyun. Mereka berbisik - bisik seraya membaca catatan selama Baekhyun bernyanyi.

" Byun Baekhyun...Selamat kau lolos. " kata juri itu.

Baekhyun mengangga. Matanya melotot. Persis seperti saat Jonghyun menawar kan nya bergabung.

" Mulai besok kau bisa mengikuti trainee bersama yang lain, kami akan menghubungi orangtua mu setelah ini. "

" Kamsahamnida! Kamsahamnida! " Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan.

" Kamsahamnida! Jonghyun ahjussi! " Baekhyun menerjang Jonghyun.

" Eih tua sekali! Panggil saja oppa ne, aku belum setua itu. Jangan kecewakan aku Baek. "

" Pasti oppa hehe! "

" See you soon Baek. " Jonghyun melambai kan tangan nya kepada Baekhyun yang beranjak keluar dari ruang audisi.

" Dari mana kau dapat kan anak itu? " tanya si juri, Lee Ji Min.

" Aku menemukan nya di salah satu festival sekolah. Pilihan ku tepat kan? " Jonghyun tersenyum bangga.

" Aigooo suara nya sangat indah! Tapi bagaimana cara nya kau mengajak dia? Bahkan dia memanggil mu ahjussi? "

" Errr awal nya ia mengira aku orang aneh yang suka menguntit. Di tambah saat itu aku berpakaian serba hitam. Lalu saat aku mendekati nya ia berlari dan kami sempat kejar - kejaran di tengah jalan. "

" HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pantas saja kalau aku jadi Baekhyun aku juga akan kabur di tambah muka mu yang seperti kriminal! "

" Yaa! Terserah kau! " Jonghyun cemberut.

Menjadi seorang trainee tidak lah mudah. Sering kali Baekhyun merasa mimpi nya begitu jauh untuk di gapai di tambah tidak ada ke pastian kapan ia akan debut. Tapi semua nya seakan sirna saat ia membayang kan ia akan berdiri di atas panggung itu. Hingga akhir nya semua kerja keras Baekhyun terbayar.

" Baekhyun, aku sudah memutus kan kau akan debut di taun 2012. " kata Lee Sooman suatu hari saat Baekhyun di panggil ke ruangan nya.

Sesuatu dalam diri nya langsung bergelojak. Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Debut adalah impian semua trainee. Debut berati kau memenang kan permainan yang telah kau jalani selama waktu trainee mu. Debut berati kau mengalah kan hampir semua pesaing mu dalam trainee. Debut berarti segala nya.

" Kau akan debut sebagai salah satu member exo. "

Exo? Baekhyun pernah mendengar nya. Saat ini exo adalah gosip panas di kalangan trainee - trainee dari berbagai agensi. Tapi apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Exo yang itu atau ada exo yang lain nya lagi?

" Ya, exo yang itu Baekhyun. Kau akan debut sebagai member boyband. " kata Sooman dengan tenang, seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

" APA?! "

Satu lagi keajaiban dalam hidup Baekhyun. Debut sebagai member boyband. Mimpi nya memang sudah tercapai, walaupun dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayang kan sebelum nya.

" Kami akan mengurus segala nya. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang tau kalau kau sebenar nya perempuan. Hanya aku, kau dan manager mu. Dan manager mu adalah Jonghyun. "

Apa yang Sooman katakan tentang mengurus segala nya ternyata benar. Ia benar - benar mengurus segala nya, mulai dari sekolah Baekhyun saat masih TK sampai kuliah, kehidupan Baekhyun di kalangan para trainee, kluarga Baekhyun hingga make over Baekhyun menjadi laki - laki yang manis.

Apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan saat uang adalah segala nya? Semua nya berjalan mulus, hanya satu yang menjadi menjadi masalah. Orangtua Baekhyun. Awal nya mereka tentu tidak menyetujui nya. Anak gadis satu - satu nya akan tinggal bersama 11 pria yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal. Tapi akhir nya mereka menyetujui nya, saat Baekhyun mogok makan dan mengurung diri nya di kamar selama beberapa hari. Tidak masuk akal mungkin untuk beberapa orang, tapi mereka melakukan nya karna mereka percaya dengan Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati mereka melepas anak nya untuk terjun ke dalam dunia entertainment.

" Jangan kecewakan appa dan umma mu, Baekkie. " kata appa Baekhyun saat van hitam Jonghyun menjemput Baekhyun di rumah mereka.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

He Is A Girl ?!

Chapt 2

November 2011

Tenang Baekhyun. Cukup tenang dan bersikap biasa. Tidak akan ada yang tau kau adalah perempuan. Sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi laki - laki tampan -setidak nya menurut Baekhyun-. Baekhyun terus memelototi pintu di hadapan nya. Hari ini ia akan berkenalan dengan member - member nya yang lain.

CLEK

Seorang yeoja membuka pintu dari dalam sebelum Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan di hadapan nya.

" Astaga, cantik sekali. " batin Baekhyun kagum. Yeoja itu lumayan tinggi, mata nya berbinar lucu seperti seekor rusa, hidung nya mancung dan kecil, umur nya Baekhyun perkirakan sekitar 19 tahun.

" Kau member girlband yang akan debut ya? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Apa? Girlband? Aku member exo. " jawab nya aneh.

" Hah? " Apa berati bukan cuma Baekhyun yang sebenar nya adalah yeoja di dalam exo?

" Baekhyun, kenal kan ini Luhan dan dia adalah namja. " Jonghyun mendatangi mereka lalu terkekeh geli.

" Jangan memandangi ku seperti itu, aku paling tidak suka di sebut cantik. Asal kau tau aku sangat manly. " kata Luhan kesal lalu masuk ke dalam, meninggal kan Baekhyun yang masih melonggo tak percaya.

" Baek, asal kau tau wajah mu seperti orang idiot. " kata Jonghyun masih tertawa.

" Dia sangat cantik! Bahkan melebihi aku? " harus Baekhyun akui dia merasa sedikit rendah. Bayang kan saja seorang namja tulen ternyata lebih cantik di banding diri mu, walaupun yaah di dunia K-pop itu adalah hal yang wajar.

" Ckckck, apa kau tidak sadar semua boyband SM pasti memiliki member yang cantik ?"

" Dan mereka semua mau di beri image seperti itu? "

" Tentu saja tidak. "

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi nya. " Apa para petinggi SM itu gila?! "

" Hahahaha! Itu semua bagian dari bisnis, Baek. Saat kau berbisnis segala sesuatu bisa kau jadi kan alat penghasil uang. Nah, sekarang ayo kita masuk dan berkenalan dengan yang lain. " Jonghyun mendorong bahu Baekhyun.

Sudah ada 11 orang namja yang duduk mengitari meja oval di tengah ruangan saat Baekhyun masuk. " Kau bersama siapa, hyung? " tanya seorang namja bertelinga caplang.

Jonghyun menaikan alis nya satu. " Tentu saja member kalian juga. Kau kira apa? "

" Oh, tak apa. " si caplang menyeringai seperti anak autis menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutus kan untuk tidak mempeduli kan laki - laki caplang itu. Di sebrang nya duduk Luhan. Luhan masih memasang raut wajah kesal. Baekhyun menghela nafas merasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Lee Sooman masuk bersama Kim Youngmin dan seorang namja yang tidak Baekhyun kenal. Namja itu terlihat seperti seumuran dengan Jonghyun. Sekitar 28 lah.

" Selamat siang semua! Kalian pasti sudah tau tujuan kami mengumpul kan kalian hari ini. Langsung saja ke inti nya, silahkan perkenal kan diri kalian. " kata Sooman riang.

Baekhyun memperhati kan satu - satu ke 11 namja yang akan menjadi band mate nya. Namja yang bernama Wu YiFan itu sangat tampan, ia seperti pangeran. Magnae mereka Oh Sehun juga menurut Baekhyun sangat imut. Do Kyungsoo, namja yang memiliki mata sangat belo sehingga mata nya seperti ingin kluar. Kim Jongdae, memiliki wajah seperti kotak TV. Huang ZiTao, ia menyeram kan mata nya seperti panda tetapi saat ia tersenyum sangat lucu seperti anak kucing. Kim Minseok yang ternyata tertua di antara mereka semua tapi memiliki wajah 8 taun lebih muda dari umur asli nya. Si cantik Luhan yang ternyata seumuran dengan Minseok. Kim Jongin, menurut Baekhyun wajah nya seperti siswa labil yang mesum. Kim Junmyeon, apa kah Junmyeon adik Siwon Super Junior? Wajah nya sangat mirip. Zhang Yixing, dapat Baekhyun nilai Yixing ada lah orang yang baik. Terakhir, namja caplang tadi, Park Chanyeol.

Lee Sooman menyalakan proyektor, mukai menjelas kan. " Kalian akan kami bagi menjadi 2 sub grup. Yaitu exo - k dengan anggota Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon. Lalu exo - m dengan anggota Yifan, Tao, Jongdae, Minseok, Yixing dan Luhan. Exo - k akan beroprasi di Korea sedang kan exo - m akan beroprasi di China. Kalian akan kami debut kan pada April 2012, lalu kalian akan melakukan promosi. Tentu nya exo - k di Korea dan exo - m di China. Tapi kalian tidak selalu terpisah, ada kala nya kalian akan melakukan acara - acara dan promosi bersama baik itu di China maupun di Korea."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tidak masalah berada di exo - k atau pun exo - m . Toh sama - sama exo.

" Untuk sementara kalian akan kami tempat kan di satu dorm. Lalu saat sudah mau debut exo - m akan pindah ke China dan exo - k akan kami beri dorm yang lebih kecil. Kalian akan mulai membuat teaser di bulan Desember. Kalian juga akan memiliki nama panggung. Untuk nama panggung kami membebas kan kalian memilih mau memakai nama apa. Selanjut nya, kami akan memasang kan kalian untuk membuat otp. "

" Maksud anda otp boy x boy? " Tao menyela.

" Ya tentu saja! "

" Apakah wajib ? " kali ini giliran YiFan yang menyela.

" Tentu saja. Kalian dapat kan impian kalian, kami dapat kan uang nya. " Kim Youngmin akhir nya membuka suara. Dapat Baekhyun lihat, Luhan mendelik tak suka.

" Semua boyband pasti mempunyai official pairing nya, anak - anak. Kris - Tao, di lihat selama trainee kalian juga memang sudah dekat. Sehun - Luhan, Baekhyun - Chanyeol, Jongin - Kyungsoo. 4 couple ini harus membuat moment seheboh mungkin. Bukan berati sisa nya tidak memiliki couple, tapi 4 couple itu couple yang kami utama kan. Suho - Yixing dan terakhir Xiumin - Jongdae. Kalian buat lah moment bersama couple kalian sebanyak mungkin. Seperti jalan bersama, selca bersama yang nanti akan kami sebar kan kedunia maya. Teserah kalian pokok nya buat moment sebanyak mungkin. "

Chanyeol menyeringai lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini bukan seringaian anak autis seperti tadi, kali ini lebih seperti iblis yang bersiap menggoda manusia. Oh sial. Firasat Baekhyun tidak enak.

" Terakhir leader exo - m adalah YiFan untuk exo - k adalah Junmyeon dan manager untuk exo - k adalah Kim Jonghyun, saya yakin kalian sudah kenal dengan nya dan untuk exo - m adalah Daniel Kang. "

" Hello boys! Nice to meet you! " sapa namja asing yang tadi ikut masuk bersama Sooman dan Youngmin.

" Apa ada yang mau kalian tanya kan? " tanya Sooman.

Kyungsoo mengacung kan jari nya. " Kami hanya perlu terlihat dekat di publik kan? "

" Ya, Kyungsoo selama di publik usaha kan selalu bersama. Walaupun begitu kalian tetap harus dekat satu sama lain baik di publik mau pun tidak, oleh karna itu saya harap selama kalian tinggal di dorm yang sama, kalian saling mendekat kan diri dan mengenal satu sama lain. "

Setelah itu ruangan hening. " Kalau begitu, pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai. Besok kalian akan mulai tinggal bersama di dorm yang sudah kami siap kan. Selamat siang! "

Keesokan hari nya ke12 namja itu -Baekhyun masuk hitungan- berkumpul di dorm baru mereka. Mereka berdiri berhimpit - himpitan. Dorm mereka sangat kecil dan lumayan tua. Hanya ada 5 kamar tidur di dalam nya. 4 kamar dengan ranjang tingkat, kamar yang terakhir adalah kamar yang paling kecil untuk di tempati 1 orang. Ruang TV mereka bersebrangan dengan dapur. Dan terakhir ada 2 kamar mandi, 1 di kuar kamar dan 1 lagi di kamar yang paling kecil.

" Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini hanya untuk sementara kok. " Junmyeon berusaha menyemangati member nya yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan kedaan dorm mereka.

" Aku mau kamar yang sendiri, hyung! " kata Baekhyun.

" Ya! Tidak bisa aku juga mau disitu! " kata Chanyeol.

" Tidak aku duluan! Pokok nya aku! " Baekhyun berlari ke dalam kamar itu. Bagaimana pun cara nya Baekhyun harus menempati kamar itu sendiri.

" Ini kamar ku! " Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar dengan badan nya. Astaga apa kah dia keturunan badak? Mengapa tenaga nya sebesar ini?

Tentu saja kau kalah Baek. Chanyeol adalah laki - laki dan kau perempuan walaupun kau sudah bertranformasi.

Tanggapan pertama Baekhyun terhadap member - member nya ternyata banyak yang melenceng dari kenyataan.

Contoh dengan Tao. Memang tampang luar nya Tao terlihat menyeram kan, kenyataan nya Tao bahkan tidak berani mandi sendiri.

" KYAAAA! YiFan gege temani aku mandi! " jerit Tao dari dalam kamar mandi. Memang sih dorm mereka sudah lumayan tua, kamar mandi nya juga sedikit seram. Saat kau mandi dengan air panas uap nya akan mengembun di kaca kamar mandi yang sudah tua. Tapi astaga Baekhyun yang notabene nya yeoja saja tidak seperti itu walaupun Baekhyun akui dia sedikit takut.

Baekhyun mendapat kan satu pengetahuan dari situ, laki - laki mandi bersama itu sudah biasa. Dan mulai sekarang Baekhyun harus berhati - hati jangan sampai ada yang mandi bersamanya.

Firasat Baekhyun benar. Si caplang Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia sangat suka mengganggu Baekhyun dan itu sangat menyebal kan. Gangguan nya selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpancing dan di akhiri dengan YiFan berteriak.

" Kau pendek sekali Baekkie! Apa pertumbuhan mu terhambat? "

" Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu terdengar seperti anak anjing! Tentu saja tidak, ini memang sudah keturunan bodoh! Dan panggil aku dengan hyung aku lebih tua setaun dari mu! "

" Oh ya? Wajah mu bahkan seperti anak SMP. "

" Urusi dulu kuping mu itu, apa kau keturunan gajah Afrika sehinggal memiliki kuping selebar itu?! "

" BAEK ! YEOL ! DIAM ! " triak YiFan menggelegar dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Ge, suara mu seperti toa soak. " Jongdae balas berteriak.

" Sehunna, apa benar kau dan Jongin seumuran? Kau sangat imut. " Baekhyun menusuk - nusuk pipi tembam Sehun.

" Hey! Aku juga imut! " Jongin berteriak dari meja makan. Baekhyun hanya berlaga mau muntah. " Tidak Jongin, imutan aku. " balas Baekhyun.

" Ya, sangking imut nya kau seperti bocah ingusan. " Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat mengomentari dan di acuh kan Baekhyun.

" Hehehe gomawo hyung. " Sehun tersenyum manis. Ya Tuhan kalau Baekhyun tidak ingat sekarang dia adalah laki - laki, Baekhyun akan menjerit - jerit seperti seorang fangirl. Oh Sehun kau sangat sangat imut.

" Baekkie kau seperti noona - noona penggoda berondong. " Chanyeol menyelonong lewat lagi.

Baekhyun mengeram kesal. Dia malas membalas karna memang kenyataan nya Baekhyun adalah seorang noona. Tapi kan bukan penggoda juga!

Malam nya mereka semua berkumpul di depan TV. Junmyeon memutarkan cd yang berisi tentang moment - moment otp.

Mereka mulai menonton nya dengan serius. Mulai dari couple H.O.T, Shinwa, DBSK, Super Junior sampai Shinee.

Wow, skinship mereka tidak tanggung - tanggung. Bahkan sampai bermain di drama sebagai couple segala. Baekhyun akui acting mereka untuk melakukan skinship sangat hebat. Tapi apa memang benar kalau semua nya hanya skinship? Untuk beberapa couple mereka sangat terlihat nyata.

Baekhyun menelan ludah nya saat sadar ia harus melakukan skinship seperti itu bersama Chanyeol. Satu kata, bencana.

" Baekkie, kenapa wajah mu jadi seperti itu? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Tak apa. " Baekhyun masih berwajah suram.

" Apa kalian tidak masalah melakukan skinship seperti itu? " tanya Yixing.

" Mau bagaimana lagi? " Luhan mengangkat bahu. Bahu Sehun menurun lemas, apa Luhan membenci nya?

Xiumin menaruh ke dua tangan nya di bawah dagu. " Tak apa, lakukan saja dengan biasa seperti kau perlakukan sahabat mu. "

" Aku tidak masalah. Mau dengan Tao atau pun dengan yang lain tidak apa. " YiFan membenar kan rambut nya dengan sok cool, gaya seperti seorang playboy.

" Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang melakukan nya! " tidak untuk mu Chanyeol, tapi sangat sangat masalah untuk ku di tambah melakukan nya dengan mu. Kalian tentu tau siapa itu yang membantin merana.

" Aku sama dengan Chanyeol hyung hehe. " kata Jongin.

Dan di mulai lah hidup baru Baekhyun sebagai member exo.

TBC

Review juseyo! :D

Ini bukan repost ya. Ini dapet ide pas scandal BaekYeon itu, abis posisi mereka kaya ketuker. Taeyeon cowo nya, Baekhyun cewe nya wkwkwkwk!


	4. Chapter 4

He Is A Girl?!

Chapter 3

Desember 2012

Hampir 1 bulan exo tinggal bersama. Perlahan - lahan Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dengan kluarga baru nya. Mereka mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Selama mereka tinggal bersama, mereka di trainee secara bersama pula. Mereka melatih kekompakan, olahraga bersama, berlatih menyanyi, dance, memainkan alat musik, rapp bersama. Semua yang mereka lakukan benar - benar bersama.

" Hosh! Hosh! Berapa jauh lagi?! " Jongdae mengerang sambil memeang perut nya.

Jongdae, Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol pagi ini jogging bersama. Mereka mengelilingi taman kota.

" Ayo kita istirahat, hosh. " Baekhyun memegangi dada nya. Dada Baekhyun di bebat dengan kain dan itu membuat nya merasa sesak nafas apa lagi saat berlari.

Mereka duduk di pinggir trotoar taman dengan wajah kelelahan, pengecualian untuk Tao, memang di antara mereka semua yang memiliki fisik paling kuat adalah Tao.

" Ini minum lah gege. " Tao menyodor kan 3 minuman kaleng.

" Terimakasih, panda. " Chanyeol mengambil nya lalu membagi kan ke Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

" Baekkie ge kau kenapa? " tanya Tao. By the way, karna Chanyeol sekarang semua orang memanggil Baekhyun dengan ' Baekkie ' dan karna Baekhyun sudah lelah untuk protes ia membiar kan nya. Lagipula nama itu juga terdengar manis.

" Dada ku hanya sedikit sakit, rasa nya sangat nyeri. "

" Dada yang mana nya? Kau seperti ibu menyusui saja. " Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun menghirau kan nya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat.

" Sangat sakit? Sini kulihat ge. " Tao mendekati Baekhyun.

" Tidak! Tidak usah, aku sudah baikan. Mungkin karna aku lari tidak stabil. " Baekhyun langsung berdiri, ia hirau kan rada sakit yang berdenyut di dada nya. Bisa gawat kalau Tao melihat dada nya.

" Hey lihat itu! TVXQ sunbae sangat keren ya! " Jongdae menunjuk TV yang di pasang di atas suatu mall.

" Hn. " Chanyeol bergumam setuju.

" Kapan kita bisa seperti itu? " Tao menatap nya dengan kagum.

" Tenang saja, suatu hari kita pasti bisa. " kata Chanyeol.

" Aku takut banyak yang membenci dan tidak menyukai kita gege. "

" Jangan pesimis, ZiTao! Semua boyband kluaran SM tidak ada yang tidak pernah berhasil. Kau lihat saja sunbae - sunbae kita. " Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut ZiTao.

Jongdae yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi hanya tersenyum. Untung Jongdae memilih menjadi member boyband di banding menjadi artis solo. Sebelum nya Jongdae di tawar kan menjadi soloist. Memang menjadi soloist kelihatan nya lebih enak, mendapat kan penghasilan tanpa perlu di bagi dan tersorot sepenuh nya tapi menjadi bagian dalam sebuah grup rasa nya lebih enak, kau seperti hidup bersama kluarga mu.

.

.

.

Siang itu mereka berkumpul di ruang TV. Junmyeon akan mendata nama panggung mereka yang akan di berikan ke Jonghyun.

" Jun-maho apa nama panggung mu? "

" Jun-myeon, Tao. Bukan maho. Ku eja sekali lagi ya Jun-MYEON. " Junmyeon dengan sabar mengajari Tao cara mengucap kan namanya.

" Jun-mahao? "

" Myeon bukan mahao. "

" Jun-men? "

" Sudahlah. Sesuka mu saja mau memanggil ku apa yang penting jangan Junmaho. "

" Dui bu qi gege! Apa nama panggung mu? "

" Suho. Arti nya adalah malaikat. Bagaimana dengan mu? "

" Su-ho? Nama yang bagus ge. Tao saja tidak usah ribet - ribet. "

" Bagaimana dengan yang lain? " Junmyeon menatap wajah member nya satu persatu dengan senyum ala malaikat nya. Fyi, Junmyeon sangat rajin berkonsultasi dengan Leeteuk bagaimana cara menjadi leader yang baik. Pelajaran pertama adalah buat member mu senyaman mungkin tinggal dalam grup nya karna kau adalah pemegang tanggung jawab disini.

" Apa kau adik Siwon, hyung? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Tidak. Memang kenapa? "

" Wajah kalian sangat mirip! Bahkan dompet kalian juga tak kalah mirip nya. "

" Ye, kecuali badan nya. " Jongdae terkikik.

Satu lagi yang harus kalian tau, menjadi leader berati menjadi bahan bully-an nomor satu.

" Tidak apa ge, semua orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan. " Junmyeon tersenyum penuh rasa terimakasih kepada Yixing.

" Aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun tetap memakai nama asli kita. " kata Xiumin.

" Aku Kai. Kai itu terdengar keren dalam bahasa Jepang. " Jongin menepuk dada nya bangga.

" Lay. Kelihatan nya nama itu cocok untuk ku. " Yixing tersenyum manis menampakan singel dimple nya. Tak heran jika Yixing dan Suho di pasangkan, mereka sangat cocok. Sama - sama seperti malaikat.

" Kris. " YiFan menjawab dengan -sok- cool.

Jongdae terkikik. " Kris? Jauh sekali! Bagaimana bisa YiFan menjadi Kris? Heol! "

" Sesuka ku dong. Lagi pula nama Kris itu keren. Kris Wu. " YiFan menggerakan tangan nya seperti seorang rapper.

" Aku masih bingung mau apa. " kata Kyungsoo.

" D.O saja bagaimana? Marga mu itu sangat unik. " saran Jongin.

" Hmm boleh juga, bagaimana Kyungsoo-ah? " tanya Junmyeon.

" Yasudah. D.O juga terdengar bagus. "

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore saat Sehun pulang dari sekolah.

" Hai hyungdul! " Sehun tersenyum aegyo saat memasuki dorm.

" Hai Sehun, bagaimana sekolah mu? " tanya Yixing perhatian.

" KYAAA! Sehunnie neomu neomu kyopta! " Baekhyun bertriak fangirling.

Fyi, Baekhyun sekarang sudah berani berbuat macam - macam kepada member nya.

" YiFan hyung kau sangat tampaaaaan! Aku sangat mencintai mu ! Aku ingin memacari mu! " jerit Baekhyun suatu hari saat YiFan bangun tidur. Oh Baek ingat saat ini kau adalah pria. YiFan yang nyawa nya belum terkumpul hanya memberikan bitch smirk -menurut Baekhyun sangat seksi-. Jongdae yang kebetulan lewat langsung melempar kaos kaki bekas Jongin ke muka YiFan. " Seringaian mu seperti om - om mesum. "

" Baik Xing hyung, Baek hyung juga imut kok. Aku mau mengganti baju dulu."

Di depan kamar Sehun berpapasan dengan Luhan. " Hai, Luhan hyung. "

Luhan hanya menatap datar Sehun lalu melengeos pergi.

Hati Sehun seperti di palu hingga retak di sana sini. Hyung, apa salah ku pada mu? Kenapa kau seperti itu hanya pada ku?

Saat dulu masih trainee, Luhan sangat baik kepada Sehun. Luhan selalu ada dimana pun Sehun membutuh kan nya. Apa lagi Sehun masih kecil dan suka merindukan rumah, Luhan selalu menyemangati nya dan memberi perhatian agar Sehun tidak sedih lagi. Luhan juga suka membelikan Sehun bubble tea. Saat Sehun putus asa, Sehun akan bercerita ke Luhan dan Luhan akan memeluk nya dengan sayang berkata " Kau pasti bisa Hunna! Kita pasti akan berdiri di atas panggung bersama! "

Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan-nya yang dulu. Entah apa yang merubah sikap Luhan. Kalau di pikir - pikir Luhan menjadi seperti ini saat ia di pasang kan dengan Sehun. Apa kau sangat membenci di couple kan dengan ku hyung?

Sehun memutus kan untuk tidur setelah mengganti baju nya. Perlahan ia terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi, siapa tau Sehun dapat memimpikan Luhan yang bersikap lembut dan sayang kepada nya lagi.

.

.

Tao mondar - mandir tidak jelas mengelilingi dorm mereka. Hari ini YiFan dan Junmyeon sedang ikut rapat bersama manager - manager mereka, Sehun dan Kai belum pulang sekolah, di dorm hanya ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Minseok dan Tao, Luhan juga sedang tidur di kamar nya hal itu membuat Tao bingung harus mandi dengan siapa.

Tao memandangi Baekhyun dan Minseok bergantian yang sedang menonton TV. Jangan aku, jangan ajak aku! Batin Baekhyun was - was.

" Min gege , temani aku mandi. " Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

" Oke, ayo kita mandi! "

Acara TV siang itu menampil kan video clip girlband - girlband, Baekhyun memperhatikan nya dengan serius. Hyorin menggoyang kan pinggul nya sambil menari seksi bersama Bora.

" Baekkie apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka sehingga seserius itu? " suara Chanyeol membuyar kan konsentrasi Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja tidak. " jawab Baekhyun jujur.

" Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita sama! " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" Hah? "

" Ne, aku tertarik pada mu Baekkie-aaahhh. " Wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun mundur kaget, oh sial punggung Baekhyun menabrak sofa. Ia terperang kap sekarang. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia salah makan obat? Sementara Chanyeol makin mendekati nya, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh nya bergetar.

Shit, mengapa Chanyeol sangat menyeram kan saat ini?

" Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau tertarik juga dengan ku ? " bisik Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya.

Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tidak takut kepada Chanyeol walaupun bahu nya masih bergetar, dengan berani Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol.

" Pfffftttt! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Chanyeol berguling di atas karpet sambil memegangi perut nya.

" Kau harus lihat wajah mu! Wajah mu itu seperti gadis perawan yang mau di perkosa! HAHAHAHAHA! Bahkan tubuh mu bergetar!" sialan kau Park babo Yeol.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Kau memancing emosi ratu Byun, Park Chanyeol dan kalau kau mau tahu pembalasan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membuat mu senang apa lagi yang menyangkut harga diri nya -untuk Baekhyun di perlakukan Chanyeol tadi termasuk merendah kan harga dirinya-.

" Oh ya? Aku juga tertarik pada mu. " Baekhyun merangkak dari tempat nya lalu duduk di atas perut Chanyeol yang masih tertidur di atas karpet.

" Aku tau kau berusaha membalas ku dan acting mu itu jelek. " Chanyeol terkekeh di bawah nya.  
" Masa? Park Chanyeol-ahhh. " Baekhyun meniru cara Chanyeol mengucap kan nama nya lalu menundukan kepala nya dan mengendus leher Chanyeol.

" Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menyukai mu dari awal kita bertemu. " Baekhyun mengusap - ngusap kan wajah nya di dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol. " Tapi kau malah mengajak ku untuk berperang. " Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya lalu cemberut imut.

" Lalu sekarang, kau masih tidak percaya dengan ku Yeolie? Kau sangat kejam. " Baekhyun mengeluar kan air mata buatan nya. Air mata itu membasahi pipi Baekhyun. " Aku hanya ingin kau melihat ku dengan cara yang lain. " dengan sayu Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melotot. Sialan, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan?! Chanyeol menelan ludah nya gugup. Di tambah saat Baekhyun memanggil nya ' Yeolie ' itu sangat terdengar menggoda. " Aku suka pada mu Yeollie. " Baekhyun mendekat kan bibir nya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya.  
Semenit, dua menit tidak ada yang terjadi. Chanyeol membuka mata nya lagi.

" Sekarang, lebih hebat acting ku atau acting mu Yeolie? " Baekhyun menyeringai setan tepat di atas bibir Chanyeol.

Uh, brengsek kau Byun Baekhyun! Batin Chanyeol kesal. Ku bilang apa, pembalasan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan membuat mu senang.

" Hyungdul, a-pa yang kalian lakukan? " Sehun dan Jongin yang baru pulang sekolah melonggo kaget.

.

.

" Woah salju guys! Ayo kita bermain! " Jongdae berteriak setelah menyibakan jendela.

Salju menumpuk di halaman depan dorm mereka. Hari ini adalah tanggal 24. Berati natal kali ini akan menjadi White Christmas.

" Yey! Ayo kita turun! " Para member bergegas mengganti pakaian.

" Aku sudah siap! " Junmyeon kembali ke ruang tengah membawa camera polaroid.

" Untuk apa kau membawa camera? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Foto dong, ini adalah natal pertama yang kita lewat kan bersama aku mau memfoto moment - moment kita terus sampai nanti. " yang lain hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

Mereka semua turun lalu bergegas berlari ke luar apartemen dorm yang sudah tertutup salju.

" Yifan gege ayo buat boneka salju! " Tao menarik tangan Yifan.

" Kau buat saja sendiri, aku tunggu kalian dari sini. "

" Ayolah gege, ingat kita harus terlihat dekat di publik! "

" Jangan membawa - bawa otp, Tao. Tidak mempan aku tidak suka bermain salju. "

BRUK

Bola salju milik Sehun tepat mengenai wajah Kris.

" Aish! Oh Seh- "

BRUK

Kali ini giliran bola salju milik Yixing yang mengenai perut YiFan.

" Zhang Yixing! " Yixing hanya tersenyum manis memperlihat kan single dimple nya.

" Hehe, ayo kita main belum tentu setelah debut kita dapat bermain seperti ini lagi. "

" Ayo ge. " Tao menggandeng tangan YiFan ke tempat yang lain.

Tao dan YiFan membuat boneka salju bersama. Minseok sedang naik kereta luncur yang di tarik oleh Jongdae. Yixing, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin membuat benteng - benteng dari salju untuk perang sementara Junmyeon sibuk mengambil foto dengan polaroid nya.

" SERANG! " triak Jongin. Team Jongin yang berisi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Yixing melawan team Luhan yang berisi Sehun dan Chanyeol .

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Bola - bola salju saling menghantam dari ke dua kubu. Mereka semua saling menertawakan satu sama lain. Sungguh, natal kali ini akan masuk ke dalam natal yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan.

" Suho hyung ayo main! " Chanyeol mengambil polaroid Junmyeon lalu menarik nya ke medan perang.

Jongin, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menimbun Junmyeon dengan bola - bola slaju super besar yang mereka buat bersama hingga Junmyeon sudah hampir tidak kelihatan lagi.

" Say cheese! " Chanyeol menggambil foto Junmyeon yang tertimbun salju.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon memperhatikan teman - teman nya sambil memeluk ke dua lutut nya di perut, ia sudah kelelahan. Baekhyun membenci dingin tapi ia juga suka main salju.  
Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang ikut membuat boneka salju bersama Tao dan YiFan, Baekhyun mengusap wajah nya stress. Member - member nya pasti sekarang berpikir macam - macam. Terutama Jongin dan Sehun yang saat itu melihat langsung di TKP. Baekhyun yang menindih Chanyeol dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan plus bekas air mata -buatan- di pipi Baekhyun.

Setelah Jongin dan Sehun datang, tak lama kemudian Junmyeon dan YiFan juga pulang. Karna sangking kaget nya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum sempat merubah posisi mereka. Ekspresi yang YiFan dan Junmyeon kluarkan kurang lebih sama dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

" Oh my Jesus. " bisik YiFan.

" Aku sudah menebak kalian ada apa - apa nya. " kata Sehun santai.

" TIDAK! " jerit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggelegar.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak tuli saat member lain mulai memancing berbicara ke topik itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga bersikap biasa, seolah hal itu tidsk pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat sebuah kaleng hangat menempel di pipi nya. " Hey. "

" Apa mau mu yoda? "

" Galak sekali, sedang PMS ya? Jangan duduk di bawah pohon seperti ini kau menyeramkan. Seperti hantu penunggu pohon. "

" Jangan mulai telinga gajah. "

" Hehe, ini untuk mu. " Chanyeol memberikan kaleng susu hangat kepada Baekhyun.

" Susu? "

" Biar kau tinggi Baekkie. " Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimat nya dengan nada memanggil anak kecil yang sangat menyebal kan.

" Sudahlah, ngapain kau kesini? "

" Tak tahu. Sepi kalau tidak bersama dengan mu. "

" Wah kau menyukai ku ya? "

" Iya Baek-ah. " Chanyeol mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

" HUAHAHAHAHAHA! " Mereka berdua tertawa sampai bergulingan di atas salju. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan tapi rasanya seperti dejavu.

.

.

Jongin memandang sekeliling nya iri. Tao dan YiFan sedang membuat malaikat salju bersama. Minseok memakai kan syal ke leher Jongdae. Junmyeon dan Yixing melihat hasil foto. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga cepat sekali akrab walaupun sering berantam itulah yang membuat mereka akrab.

Jongin sangat iri. Semua nya sangat mudah membangun hubungan dengan partner otp nya, selain Sehun tentu nya . Sebagai teman curhat Sehun, tentu Jongin mengetahui semua nya.

Kyungsoo nya sangat sulit di dekati. Kyungsoo memang tidak terlihat menghindar seperti yang Luhan lakukan kepada Sehun. Jongin juga sering kok berdekatan bersama Kyungsoo, hanya saja Kyungsoo sangat cuek. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengajak Jogin berbicara, saat Jongin mengajak berbicara paling hanya di jawab dengan jawaban - jawaban singkat, kalau Jongin melakukan sesuatu Kyungsoo hanya merespon acuh.

Ah, Jongin kan juga ingin seperti yang lain.

" Hey, hyung. " sapa Jongin. Kyungsoo menggigil memeluk perut nya sendiri.

" Dingin ya? Ayo kita naik. "

" Tidak, sebentar lagi. " tuh kan, Kyungsoo seolah tidak niat menanggapi nya sama sekali.

" Yasudah kalau itu mau mu, mau ku peluk tidak hyung? Biar tidka terlalu dingin. "

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi khas nya. O.O .

" Astaga! Maaf kan aku hyung! Apa yang aku lakukan? " Jongin menutup wajah nya dengan tangan. Jongin sangat malu, bagaimana ia bisa seperti itu? Walaupun wajah Jongin seperti siswa mesum tapi sebenar nya Jongin sama saja dengan magnae yang lain. Jongin sangat pemalu.

" Jangan aneh - aneh, Jongin. " Kyungsoo melengos meninggal kan Jongin yang masih merutuki diri nya. Jongin cemberut lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo.

.

.

" Aku ingin, semua moment yang kita lakukan bersama di abadi kan. " kata Junmyeon saat melihat hasil foto - foto nya bersama Yixing.

" Kelihatan nya kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya? "

" Tentu saja, mereka adalah kluarga ku sekarang. "

Drrrrt drrrrrt

Ponsel Yixing bergetar, " Ni hao? " Yixing tersenyum saat mengangkat nya.

" Ya, aku juga merindukan mu, sayang. " siapa itu? Junmyeon menajam kan pendengaran nya. Mengapa pakai sayang - sayang segala?

" Wo ye ai ni. " ai ni? Mungkin ibu atau kluarga nya yang lain, Junmyeon menepis segala pikiran - pikiran negatif.

Yixing berjalan menjauhi Junmyeon seraya menelfon. Yixing tertawa - tawa, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Drrrt drrrrt

Kali ini ponsel Junmyeon yang bergetar. " Hallo? Appa? "

Junmyeon mencelos. Appa nya menelfon dan berarti sesuatu akan terjadi. Appa Junmyeon adalah seorang profesor terkenal jadi tak heran ia sangat sibuk.

" Maaf, aku tak bisa pulang. Aku melewat kan natal bersama member - member ku. "

" Tidak appa, aku tidak bisa. Ini lah mimpi ku. " suara Junmyeon mulai meninggi.

" Tidak. Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menjalani nya. " Junmyeon tidak menyadari Yixing sudah kembali, Junmyeon meremas ponsel nya menahan emosi. " Maaf kan aku, kalau appa hanya meminta ku untuk kembali atau berenti jawaban ku tetap sama. Selamat sore. " Junmyeon menutup telfon nya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menelfon mu? "

" Tidak apa. Siapa yang menelfon mu tadi? Tadi itu appa ku. "

" Pacar ku, ge. "

APA? PACAR? Bagaimana selama ini Junmyeon tidak mengetahui Yixing mempunyai pacar?

Junmyeon merasa tidak rela. Jujur, Junmyeon paling menyayangi Yixing di antara semua member nya. Waktu 1 bulan membuat Junmyeon mulai dekat dengan semua member nya terutama dengan Yixing. Mendengar bahwa orang yang di sayangi nya telah di miliki orang lain membuat Junmyeon merasa kan perasaan aneh di dalam diri nya. Junmyeon sendiri juga tidak mengerti perasaan apaan itu yang jelas terasa tidak enak, seperti saat mendengar kalau sahabat dekat mu memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi apa benar perasaan Junmyeon seperti itu?

TBC

Review ya! Makasih semuaa! Pada bilang ini mirip He's Beautiful ya? Sori, tapi gue bahkan baru tau itu drama setelah kalian bilang. Sori ya kalo sama, mungkin ga sengaja :D


	5. Chapter 5

He Is A Girl ?!

Chapt 4

Januari 2012

" Aku dan YiFan mau membeli bahan makanan. Ada yang mau nitip sesuatu? " Junmyeon sudah bersiap di depan pintu.

" Aku ikut! " seru Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao.

" Kalian ganti baju dulu. Kami menunggu disini. " kata YiFan. 

Junmyeon melonggo memandang YiFan. Yifan berdiri di depan nya memakai jas musim dingin berwarna biru dongker, di dalam nya ia memakai sweater putih polos se-leher, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu boots bewarna hitam juga. Persis seperti model guess. " Kau mau belanja di pasar atau ke studio phootoshoot ? "

YiFan mengacuh kan Junmyeon, memasang wajah -sok- cool andalan nya.

Tak lama kemudian BaekYeolTao kembali. Tao memakai model pakaian serupa dengan Yifan. Beda nya Tao memakai mantel berwarna kuning muda dan topi berbulu berbentuk panda. Sangat sangat imut.

" Ada apa dengan pasangan ini? " Junmyeon menggeleng kan kepala nya saat melihat Tao.

.

.

" Kita belanja di pasar? Ku kira ke mall! " kata Tao dalam bahasa Cina karna ia belum fasih betul menggunakan bahasa Korea.

" Ye, lagi pula kau belum pernah ke pasar Korea kan? Ikuti saja kau pasti suka. " Junmyeon mengelus kepala Tao sayang.

" Woa rasa nya seperti YiFan dan Junmyeon hyung adalah orangtua kita! " kata Baekhyun.

" Tidak tidak. Kau adalah pasangan ku, Tao pasangan Kris hyung lalu Junmyeon hyung orang ketiga di antara kita! HAHAHA! " Chanyeol terbahak lalu merangkul Baekhyun.

" Ya! Aku juga punya couple kok, hanya saja dia.. " Junmyeon teringat bahwa Lay memiliki seorang kekasih. Walaupun couple - couple ini hanya susunan SooMan tetap saja Junmyeon iri dengan yang lain. Kan enak kalau ada yang orang yang kau sayang dan slalu bisa dekat dengan nya.

" Cih, siapa juga yang mau jadi pasangan mu! " Baekhyun melepas kan rangkulan Chanyeol lalu berjalan di depan bersama Tao dan YiFan.

Mereka berhenti di stand toko makanan laut. " Ahjumma, saya minta yang ada di daftar ini. " Junmyeon menyerah kan kertas kepada ahjumma penjual stand.

" Ne, silahkan tunggu sebentar. "

" Gege, ini semua hidup? " Tao mengamati binatang - binatang laut yang di taruh di dalam baskom.

" Baek, ayo kita lihat yang lain! " Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke kios buah.

BRUK

Karna pasar hari itu sangat ramai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdorong arus pembeli - pembeli yang lain. " Yeol, bagaimana ini?! " jerit Baekhyun panik. Masalah nya, ini pertama kali nya Baekhyun datang ke tempat ini.

" Jangan lepas kan tangan ku. " suara Chanyeol menanggapi Baekhyun. Karna tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil, ia tertutup orang - orang tapi ia  
dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol masih menggenggam nya.

" Ikuti aku, oke? " Dapat Baekhyun rasa kan tangan Chanyeol menuntun nya kluar dari kerumunan itu.

" Bagaimana ini? Kita terpisah dari yang lain? " Baekhyun panik saat mereka sudah menepi di pinggir kios.

" Mana ku tau! Aku tidak pernah kesini! "

" Ini semua gara - gara kau! "

" Kok aku?! "

" Kau menarik ku duluan! "

L-loli lolipop pop pop pop

Baekhyun menaikan satu alis nya. Ini lagu bukan nya lagu 2NE1? Chanyeol nyengir lalu meraih ponsel nya dari dalam kantong. " Halo? "

" Kau dan Baekhyun dimana?! Kau tau tidak kami pusing mencari kalian yang pergi tiba - tiba! Sampai terjadi sesuatu, ku bunuh kalian! " suara YiFan yang marah - marah sampai bisa Baekhyun dengar padahal Chanyeol tidak men-speaker ponsel nya.

" Hehe, kami terbawa arus pengumjung yang lain tadi hyung. Aku tidak tau sekarang kami berada dimana. "

" Bodoh. Sekarang kalian berada di depan mana? "

" Kios makanan kecil seperti nya. Letak nya di sebrang toko buah. "

" Kami akan kesana sebentar lagi. Jangan kemana - mana dan tetap bersama! " Chanyeol menutup ponsel nya.

Baekhyun seperti nya masih kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. " Kita masuk saja ke dalam. Ayo. " Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam toko.

" Ya! Jangan menarik ku bodoh! "

.

.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat memasuki toko. Rak - rak makanan kecil mendominasi sepanjang jalan utama toko. Di tengah ada tiang yang berisi banyak permen kapas.

Oh, diet ketat yang selama ini Baekhyun jalani membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti binatang buas saat melihat banyak makanan.

" Kau mau? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Tidak. "

" Jangan berbohong wajah melas mu itu sudah mengata kan semua nya. " Chanyeol nyengir.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa makanan dan 2 buah permen kapas lalu memberikan nya ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam menatap datar permen itu, padahal dalam hati ia ingin langsung melahap seluruh makanan yang ada di toko ini. Gengsi dikit dong.

" Tidak mau kumakan semua. " Chanyeol membuka mulut lebar nya.

Baekhyun merebut permen kapas dari tangan Chanyeol. " Tidak! Ini punya ku! "

" Makan yang benar, jangan bikin malu. "

" Ahu etdak bihin mahu! " bela Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh permen kapas.

Mereka terus beragrumen, tidak menyadari ada beberapa yeoja yang memekik melihat mereka. Setelah teaser video, exo semakin terkenal. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki banyak fans walaupun belum debut. Foto - foto mereka juga sudah di sebar kan di dunia maya.

" Baekyeol! Kyaa! " jerit seorang yeoja kencang hingga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Baekhyun mengedip kan matanya. " Mereka bilang apa tadi eh? "

" Baekyeol? "

" Ku rasa itu gabungan nama kita? "

" Oh, aku mengerti. " Tiba - tiba Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah para fangirl itu.

" Annyeonghaseyo! Kalian memanggil kami tadi? " sapa Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

" KYAAAAA! " jerit mereka.

" BaekYeol oppa, aku shipper berat kalian! Kalian benar - benar sangat manis saat bersama! " kata seorang yeoja berambut sebahu.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi yeoja itu. " Baekkie oppa kau sangat cute! Wajah mu itu sangat lucu seperti anak kecil! "

" Hmpppfttt. " Chanyeol menahan ketawa.

" Boleh kami berfoto dengan kalian? "

" Tentu saja. " jawab Baekhyun.

Gadis - gadis itu mulai berselca bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara berganti - gantian. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dapat berintraksi dengan fans nya untuk pertama kali.

" Gomawoyo oppadul! Saranghae! " mereka pamit lalu pergi.

" Wow Baek, aku bahkan tak tahu couple kita sudah terkenal? " Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

" Baekhyun! Chanyeol! " Junmyeon, YiFan dan Tao berlari masuk ke dalam toko.

" Kemana saja kalian?! Kita bertiga sangat panik tau! " bentak Junmyeon.

" Mian, hyung. Yang penting kalian kan sudah menemukan kami, lagi pula ini karna si yoda itu. Dia menarik tangan ku duluan. " Baekhyun membela diri.

" Ayo kita pulang. " ajak YiFan.

Mereka berlima sudah kluar dari toko saat Chanyeol menjerit. " Astaga aku belum bayar! "

" Bodoh. " Baekhyun menundukan kepala nya berpura - pura tidak kenal dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" Luhan, gege apa yang kau lakukan? " Luhan melonjak kaget. Baekhyun tiba - tiba saja kluar dari kamar dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang mengikuti dance girlband di TV.

Dorm pagi itu masih sepi. Hampir seluruh member masih tidur, tidak heran Luhan sangat kaget saat Baekhyun datang.

" Uh-oh. Tidak ngapa - ngapain. "

" Jangan bohong! Aku melihat mu memperagakan dance girlband tadi hahahahaha! "

" Aku kan hanya mencoba mengikuti. " Luhan membuang muka.

" Eih, jangan seperti itu. Aku juga suka memperhatikan dance girlband - girlband kok. "

" Oh ya? "

Maa boy oh maa boyy

Suara TV mengalih kan pembicaraan mereka berdua, menampil kan dance practice sunbae mereka Sistar.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu menyeringai. " Ayo kita cover dance mereka! "

" APA?! Tidak mau! Aku kan hanya iseng mengikuti! " Luhan menyilang kan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

" Ayolah. Sekali sajaaa, tidak akan kurekam hanya kita berdua. "

" Tidak tidak. Aku ini manly oke! "

" Bbuing bbuing? " Baekhyun mendongakan kepala nya menatap Luhan.

" Tidak mempan! "

" Yasudah aku dance saja sendiri! "

Baekhyun menggerakan badan nya mengikuti Hyorin. Goyangan pinggul nya, gerakan kaki nya, semua nya sama persis. Luhan heran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengikuti dance girlband se-girlband itu? Apa Baekhyun dulu di trainee untuk menjadi member girlband?

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa, tangan nya ia turun kan ke dada lalu dada nya ia goyang kan.

Oh ma boyy, oh maa boyy baby

Luhan mengangga. Astaga ekspresi Baekhyun. Persis seperti Hyorin bahkan lebih menggoda Baekhyun. Wajah Luhan memanas, jantung nya berdegub kencang. Entah apa yang membuat nya seperti ini, Luhan benar - benar sangat panik. Tau begini, tadi Luhan juga ikut mengcover dance saja.

" Helloww Luhan hyung? Mengapa wajah mu seperti itu? Apa tarian ku segitu bagus nya? Ini pertama kali aku cover dance lagu ini loh. " Baekhyun melambai kan tangan nya di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan masih shock. " Kau sangat seksi. "

Mampus kau Byun Baekhyun. " Eh?! "

" Err, kau sangat menggoda saat menarikan dance tadi. Bahkan lebih menggoda dari Hyorin. " Luhan menggaruk blakang leher nya yang tak gatal. Wajah nya terasa sangat panas.

Baekhyun mencelos. Apa sebegitu cewe nya dia sampai Luhan terpesona pada Baekhyun? Mulai sekarang kau harus bersikap lebih lelaki Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja aku ini namja! Bahkan dulu saat pertama kita bertemu justru aku yang mengira mu adalah yeoja! Kau sangat cantik! " Baekhyun mengalih kan pembicaraan mereka.

" Aku tidak bilang kau bukan namja. " Luhan mengangkat satu alis nya.

Skak mat. Harus bilang apa kau? Baekhyun diam berusaha memasang ekspresi tenang terbaik nya. " Aku tidak suka di bilang cantik. " kata Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah. " M-maaf hyung. "

" Sudahlah tak apa. Lama - lama terbiasa juga kok lagian mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan pekerjaan. "

" Yah, hyung jangan seperti itu. Kau juga tampan kok. "

" Jangan menghibur ku, kau sendiri yang bilang saat pertama kita bertemu kau mengira ku adalah yeoja. "

" Hehehe. Aku sangat suka mata mu loh. Sangat cantik seperti rusa. Berbinar - binar gimana gitu. " Luhan tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Tiba - tiba bayangan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu muncul kembali dalam kepala Luhan. Luhan langsung menarik tangan nya dan meninggal kan Baekhyun sendiri.

" Eh, kenapa dia? "

Baekhyun menguap. Pantas saja masih ngantuk, masih pukul 5.30 . Malas kembali ke kamar, Baekhyun merebah kan diri nya di atas sofa. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun sudah menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

" Hosh! Hosh! Aduh mimpi itu lagi! " Chanyeol terbangun dengan terengah - engah. Mimpi itu lagi. Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol slalu bermimpi buruk. Chanyeol bermimpi ia di kejar oleh segerbolan ibu - ibu gendut yang berusaha mencium nya. Duh, kan Chanyeol jadi ngeri sendiri.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia memutus kan untuk bangun.

" Bukan nya semalam anak ini tidur di kamar ya kenapa sekarang ada di sofa? " Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap di sofa.

Chanyeol berjongkok lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun. " Hehe, wajah nya lucu juga kalau lagi tidur. "

" Hahaha! Pipi nya lebar sekali. Bikin gemas ingin ku makan! "

Chanyeol mengambil spidol lalu mulai melukis di pipi Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan reaksi Baekhyun saat bangun nanti.

" Wajah ku itu 11:12 dengan ampas - ampas kotoran anoa. " begitulah kira - kira tulisan nya. Di tambah Chanyeol menggambar kan komedo palsu di hidung Baekhyun. Kau sungguh akan mati Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbahak sendiri. " Nah, lebih bagus. "

" Hoammh. Aku tidur lagi saja deh. " Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun terkikik lagi lalu Chanyeol ikut merebah kan kepala nya di dekat kepala Baekhyun, ia tidur dengan posisi duduk miring.

.

.

" BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " suara tawa memecah kan telinga Baekhyun. Brisik sekali ada apa dengan semua nya?

Baekhyun mengucek mata nya. Ia mengerjab kaget saat mendapati hampir seluruh member mengelilingi nya sambil tertawa di tambah ada manager mereka. Daniel ikut tertawa cekikikan sedangkan Jonghyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di arti kan.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Jongdae tertawa keras menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

" Ada apa dengan wajah ku? " tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Tao menyodor kan cermin kecil. Tangan nya bergetar menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mengeram marah saat menatap pantulan wajah nya di cermin. Sialan, siapa yang melakukan ini pada ku?!

Wajah Baekhyun hampir seluruh nya tertertutup tulisan - tulisan dan gambaran dari spidol berwarna hitam. Baekhyun tampak seperti orang gila.

Semua orang masih terbahak, " Aku mau pipis dulu. Duh, HAHAHAHAHAHA AMPAS ANOA! " Tao berlari ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun baru menyadari ada Chanyeol tertidur di dekat kepala nya. Chanyeol tidur dengan memegang spidol hitam di tangan nya. Ooh, kau dalam masalah besar Park Chanyeol.

" PARK CHANYEOl! "

Semua orang disitu menutup telinga mereka.

.

.

" Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! " Baekhyun terus mendumel di dalam kamar nya.

Chanyeol terbangun karna suara jeritan Baekhyun, begitu bangun Baekhyun langsung meng-hajar Chanyeol tanpa henti.

TOK TOK

" Boleh aku masuk? "

" Masuk saja. " jawab Baekhyun asal. Baekhyun tidak begitu mempeduli kan siapa yang masuk, ia masih sibuk bercermin sambil mendumel.

" Hey, Baek? "

" Oh kau, Jonghyun oppa. " Baekhyun mendapati Jonghyun sudah berdiri di blakang nya.

" Sudah selesai marah - marah nya? "

" Jangan bahas! "

" Kau kelihatan nya sudah mulai dekat dengan mereka ya? Apa lagi dengan Chanyeol? "

" Tidak aku tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol. "

" Bohong, kau terlihat akrab dengan nya. Apa kabar mu? Kau suka disini? "

" Lumayan, aku suka. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencuriga kan, err " Baekhyun teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

" Apa? " Baekhyun memutus kan untuk mencerita kan nya kepada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terkikik. " Jaga diri mu Baek, secantik apa pun Luhan ia tetap namja. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kalau kau hamil. "

Baekhyun melongo. " Dasar manager gila! " Jonghyun terbahak. " Aku kesini cuma memberi kan jadwal latihan baru kok sekalian melihat mu, ampas anoa. HAHAHAHA! "

Pintu kamar Baekhyun menjeblak terbuka bersamaan dengan Jonghyun yang berlari kluar.

.

.

3 bulan lagi sampai exo debut. Hari - hari mereka semakin lama semakin padat. Mereka juga semakin terkenal setiap hari nya. Setiap hari di penuhi dengan latihan, promosi, latihan lagi dan lagi. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah seperti nya semakin buruk. Biasanya saat Chanyeol menjaili Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan membalas tapi setelah insiden itu Baekhyun hanya mendiami Chanyeol, membiar kan Chanyeol berbuat sesuka hati nya.

Baekhyun pusing. Blakangan ini ia merasa tidak enak badan. Di tambah jadwal latihan yang sangat padat membuat nya stress.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Baekhyun masih berada di ruangan latihan vocal.

" STOP! Bisa kah kau menyanyi dengan pitch yang benar?! Ulangi dari awal sampai selesai! Aku tidak mau mendengar suara mu bertriak menyanyi kan nada tinggi lagi! " Vanessa Liu, mentor vocal exo menggebrak kertas di atas meja.

Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah, ia sudah latihan dari jam 4 sore sampai sekarang. Mulai dari latihan dance bersama yang lain sampai jam 8, sampai sekarang latihan vocal individu.

" Maaf kan aku. "

" Aku tidak meminta kau untuk minta maaf! Aku mau kau ulangi lagu tadi dari awal sampai habis! "

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi lagi, dapat Baekhyun rasa kan suara di dalam tenggorokan nya mulai bergertar. " And I, I will always love youuuu- "

" STOP! Hari ini cukup sampai disini! Aku meragukan mu apa kau bisa debut atau tidak kalau suara mu terus - terusan seperti ini! "

BRAK

Pintu ruang latihan vocal di banting oleh Vanessa.

Baekhyun menghempas kan tubuh nya di atas kursi. Baekhyun marah pada diri nya sendiri, kecewa pada diri nya sendiri. Sial, lagu seperti itu saja aku tidak bisa? Bagaimana kau mau debut Baekhyun? Batin Baekhyun pedih.

Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah, badan nya serasa mau remuk saat ini juga di tambah latihan nya yang tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan mata nya memanas. Perlahan - lahan air mata nya meleleh membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ia membekap mulut nya hingga bahu nya bergertar.

.

.

Pukul 1 pagi, baru Baekhyun kembali ke dorm nya. Dorm sudah sepi, wajar saja saat kau menjadi artis, waktu tidur bagaikan harta karun.

" Chanyeol? " Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol baru kluar dari kamar mandi kamar nya dengan hanya menggunakan celana training.

" Eh, maaf aku tidak ijin kau dulu. Aku pinjam kamar mandi mu. Kamar mandi depan tadi masih di pakai yang lain. "

" Oh, yasudah. " jawab Baekhyun cuek.

" Kau masih marah pada ku? "

" Menurut mu? "

" Maaf kan aku. "

" Sudah tidak usah di bahas. Aku lelah. "

" Aku sungguh - sungguh minta maaf. "

" Teserah mu. "

" Baek- "

" Brisik Chanyeol! Aku sedang tidak mau kau ganggu! " bentak Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua sama - sama terdiam. Dada Baekhyun naik turun sangking emosi nya.

Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun lalu mengusap bagian bawah mata nya. " Apa yang terjadi? Kau menangis? "

" Tidak. " Baekhyun memaling kan wajah nya berusaha melepas kan tangan Chanyeol.

" Kau bisa cerita pada ku kalau kau punya masalah? "

" Tidak. Terimakasih. "

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat lelah sama seperti diri nya dan yang lain. " Menangis lah kalau itu menenang kan mu. " Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan nya. Tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Pelukan Chanyeol sangat nyaman, Baekhyun dapat merasakan hangat nya kulit Chanyeol saat menyentuh tubuh nya.

" Kau bisa pinjam dada ku, Baek. " Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan akhir nya air mata Baekhyun tumpah juga.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak berusaha menahan tangis nya seperti tadi, Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, menumpah kan segala emosi nya. Baekhyun setidak nya membutuhkan satu orang yang dapat ia jadi kan sandaran.

Baekhyun menangis selama 30 menit dan selama itu pula Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Sebenar nya Chanyeol ingin memakai baju dulu, tapi pelukan Baekhyun sangat erat sehingga Chanyeol tidak tega.

" Terimakasih. " Baekhyun mengusap mata nya.

" Tak masalah. Lihat dada ku sampai basah semua, aku berasa mandi lagi. " Chanyeol menunjuk dada nya. Telinga Baekhyun memanas, ia baru sadar Chanyeol dari tadi belum memakai baju.

" Maaf. "

" Tidak, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf. Maaf kan aku karna sudah mencoret muka mu. "

" Permintaan maaf di terima. " Baekhyun tersenyum.

" Jadi, kita berteman lagi sekarang? " Chanyeol mengulur kan jari kelingking nya.

" Um! " Baekhyun mengait kan jari kelingking nya di jari Chanyeol.

KRIUK

Baekhyun memegang perut nya, baru ingat kalau belum makan dari siang dan sekarang Baekhyun benar - benar lapar.

Baekhyun cemberut. Masalah nya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Benar - benar tidak bisa, menyala kan kompor saja takut.

" Ayo, ku masakan kau makanan. " Chanyeol nyengir.

" Biarkan saja, lebih baik kau tidur. "

" Aku tidak akan tidur dengan tenang sementara kau disini merana kelaparan atau lebih buruk nya kau meledakan dapur. " Chanyeol memakai baju nya lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dapur.

" Apa yang membuat mu memangis tadi? " tanya Chanyeol sambil memotong bahan makanan.

" Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. "

" Wajar saja, kau sudah lelah. " Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan nya ke wajah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum menghibur. " Jangan memaksakan diri , Baekkie. " Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Kalau lagi seperti ini dia baik juga, pikir Baekhyun.

Malam itu mereka habis kan dengan makan nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol dan berakhir tertidur di atas sofa bersama.

.

.

.

" Winter camp?! Kau gila di pertengahan Januari seperti ini?! " Jonghyun dan Daniel menutup telinga mereka dari amukan anak - anak didik nya.

" Beberapa bulan sebelum debut para trainee akan menjalani camp pelatihan. Ini sudah kegiatan wajib bagi seluruh trainee yang mau debut. " kata Daniel kalem.

" Ada nya juga summer camp kali bukan winter camp! " Tao protes.

" Iya sih, tapi kalian kan debut nya April. Kecuali kalau kalian debut Juni atau Juli baru. "

" Kalian mau melatih kami atau membunuh kami sih sebenar nya? " kata Luhan.

" Aku sakit, hyung. Aku tidak bisa ikut. " Baekhyun sudah akan beranjak ke kamar kalau baju nya tidak di tarik Daniel.

" Jangan alasan, mana ada orang sakit bisa bertriak kencang. "

" Pokok nya aku tidak mau ikut! Tidur dengan suhu biasa saja aku sudah kedinginian bagaimana tidur di alam terbuka dengan hanya menggunakan kantung tidur dan tenda?! " Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengangguk setuju.

" Tidak mau tau, malam ini kalian akan kami jemput. Kalian akan camp selama 2 hari 1 malam. Jadi kalian akan sampai di pagi hari besok. " Jonghyun memandang Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Sebenar nya Jonghyun tidak tega memaksa anak - anak didik nya menjalani camp di tengah musim salju. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Terutama Baekhyun, sekuat apa pun Baekhyun sudah berlatih fisik nya tetap fisik yeoja.

" Kalian akan camp di tempat khusus camp milik SM sendiri. Semua sunbae mereka juga sudah pernah camp disana. Letak nya lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Sekitar 10 jam perjalanan. " Daniel menjelas kan.

" Disana ada 3 tenda. Masing - masing berisi 4 orang. " sambung Jonghyun.

" Bisakah aku sendiri? " tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Daniel menjawab tegas. " Tidak, berbagi lah dengan yang lain, Baek. "

" Tenda pertama berisi Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tenda kedua berisi YiFan, Tao, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tenda terakhir berisi Junmyeon, Yixing, Xiumin dan Chen. Tidak ada pertukaran. "

" Huh, berdasar kan otp ya? " bisik Minseok.

" Mereka benar - benar ingin membuat kita sedekat mungkin dengan couple kita. " balas Jongdae.

" Oke, kami pergi dulu! Kalian bersiap lah! "

.

.

.

" Mereka gila?! "

" Junmyeon hyung, camp di tengah salju begini? Bisa jadi boneka salju aku! "

" Tidak mau ikut hyung! Disini saja sudah kedinginan tanpa pemanas ruangan! "

" Kita kabur saja bagaimana? Biar Jonghyun gege dan Niel gege yang ikut camping sendiri! "

" Winter camp?! Camp saja sendiri dasar tua - tua bangka! "

YiFan memijat pelipis nya mendengar teriakan protes dari member - member nya. " Bisakah kalian diam dulu? " Junmyeon mencoba menenangkan.

" Junmyeon hyung, bilang kalau aku sakit? Perut ku sangat sakit sampai aku pusing. "

" Tidak, YiFan hyung saja sama Junmyeon hyung pergi sendiri! "

" Junmyeon ge, aku juga sakit! "

" DIAMM! " triak YiFan akhir nya.

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening. Semua member menunduk. Tidak baik membuat YiFan menggamuk .

YiFan berdeham sekali. " Kalian semua harus ikut. Mau bagaimana lagi ini kegiatan wajib, seluruh sunbae kita juga melakukan nya sebelum debut. Nah, kalian mau debut atau tidak? Lagipula hanya 2 hari. Aku mau kalian memberes kan barang - barang kalian sekarang! Dan tidak ada yang sakit, Bakehyun, Tao! " YiFan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun dan Tao yang langsung pura - pura tidak melihat.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam 2 buah van hitam sudah terparkir di depan dorm mereka. Angin berhembus kencang, cuaca benar - benar sangat dingin. Di Seoul saja sudah sedingin ini, bagaimana di tempat camp nanti?

Baekhyun memasuki van pertama bersama Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing, Minseok, Junmyeon dan Jonghyun. Sementara sisa nya nerada di van ke dua bersama Daniel.

" Kalian bisa tidur dulu. Kita akan sampai sekitar jam 7 pagi. " kata Jonghyun. Baekhyun duduk di barisan paling blakang bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol di kanan kiri nya, di barisan tengah ada Minseok, Junmyeon dan Yixing sementara di paling depan Jongyun duduk bersama supir.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling nya. Dalam hitungan detik teman - teman nya hampir sudah tertidur semua. Hanya Yixing yang masih bermain dengan ponsel nya dan Junmyeon yang menatap ke luar jalanan dengan wajah galau.

PLUK

Kepala Sehun dan Chanyeol jatuh secara bersamaan di kanan - kiri bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri memandangi wajah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tertidur. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti tidur di kelilingi oleh pangeran - pangeran.

Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela. Baekhyun mengingat perjalan nya dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Jonghyun sampai di masukan ke dalam exo. Sejauh ini tidak ada halangan dalam penyamaran Baekhyun. Setidak nya belum ada yang curiga. Mimpi Baekhyun sudah tinggal selangkah lagi. Tinggal beberapa bulan hingga mereka debut lalu semua nya akan berubah. Dunia sepenuh nya akan berubah saat masuk ke dalam dunia hiburan. Akan lebih banyak tantangan disana, hampir tidak ada lagi yang nama nya privasi. Tiba - tiba Baekhyun merasa ketakutan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau publik mengetahui diri nya adalah seorang yeoja?

" Baek, tidak tidur? " suara Jonghyun menghancur kan imajinasi Baekhyun.

" Sebentar lagi. "

" Tidurlah, perjalanan masih jauh. "

" Ne, hyung. "

Akhir nya Baekhyun memutus kan untuk tidur. Biarlah masa depan berjalan sendiri. Yang penting Baekhyun sudah siap menjalani nya.

Junmyeon menyadari seluruh teman - teman nya sudah tidur. Keadaan benar - benar sepi. Junmyeon menoleh ke samping nya dsn mendapati Yixing masih memainkan ponsel nya. " Apa yang kau lakukan, Yixing? " tanya Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

" Tidak ngapa - ngapain, ge. " bagus jangan pikir kan pacar mu terus.

" Aku hanya melihat - lihat foto aku dan pacar ku sebelum aku meninggal kan nya. Aku sangat merindukan nya, ge. "

JLEB

Jumyeon tertohok. " Jangan di pikir kan terus Xing, kau akan semakin rindu dengan nya. " Junmyeon berbicara sok tegar.

" Sekarang kau tidur lah. " Junmyeon mengelus rambut Yixing.

" Ne, jaljayo hyung. Sebaik nya kau tidur juga. " Yixing merebah kan kepala nya di bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengalih kan padangan nya ke luar kaca. Walaupun cuaca dingin, langit malam itu sangat indah. Bintang - bintang bertaburan di langit.

Kau berada sedekat ini dengan ku, tapi rasanya seperti bintang di atas sana. Sangat jauh untuk ku gapai, Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing dengan sedih.

.

.

.

TBC

Q: wah ini bakalan jadi boyXboy ya untuk semua member kecuali chanbaek?  
atau para uke sebenetnya GS? tapi tao sering mandi sama kris?

A: Iya. Uke nya ga GS kok, ato mau uke nya GS semua?wkwk Iya, Tao sering mandi sama Kris, kan emang asli nya gitu hahahaha

Q: Thor-nim apa nanti chan bkal tau baek cewek? Iya dong buat dia yg tau sendiri baek itu cwek , jdi klau ada apa2 dia yg lindungin baek , ne?  
Berarti disini yg normal cuma chan? 

A: Tau dongg. Nanti Chan tau sendiri kokk. Sebener nya pertama Lay tuh normal, pacar Lay tuh cewe.

Uda kan? Ada yang mau nanya lagi? Ask aja oke? Kalo kalian mau kasih saran buat moment" couple nya mau gimana juga boleh, review sajaa. Kalo mau kenalan sama gue juga boleh kok huahahahaha! Itu pasar yang di datengin BaekYeolTaoRisHo itu pasar yang kaya di exo showtime yaaa, terus yang chapt kemaren sori salah tulis bukan Desember 2012 tapi Desember 2011.

For Taokedebakkedebuk : Gomawoo ya, saranghae saeng:*

Review juseyoo hehe! :D


	6. Chapter 6

He Is A Girl ?!

Chapter 5

" Woah, indah sekali! " seru Minseok, mereka sudah berdiri di tenda masing - masing setelah memberes kan barang.

Van exo sampai sekitar jam 7 pagi. Tempat camp mereka terletak di pinggir hutan. Di sebrang nya terdapat danau beku yang membentang luas. 3 tenda berwarna kuning neon sudah terpasang di tengah lapangan pinggir hutan.

" Good morning boys! My name is Ryan Kim! Saya akan menjadi mentor kalian selama kalian disini. " seorang laki - laki bertubuh tegap berdiri di depan mereka. Mata Ryan berwarna biru langit, rambut nya bruntte, umur nya sekitar 33 tahun.

" So, c'mon we begin your activities today! Lepas mantel kalian, kita akan mengelilingi hutan ini sebanyak 10x ! " Ryan meniup pluit nya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Setan. Orang ini sinting atau apa? Jogging di tengah hutan yang di selimuti salju begini sebanyak 10x? Luas hutan ini bahkan bisa se-luas hutan terlarang di film Harry Potter. Seberapa besar sih kekayaan SM sampai bisa membeli tempat camp sebesar ini?

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

" Hosh! Hosh! " Jongdae memegangi perut nya. Keringat mengucuri sekujur badan semua orang.

Baekhyun akui tempat ini memang memukau, seumur - umur baru pertama kali Baekhyun pergi ke alam bebas seperti ini.

Di blakang Baekhyun, Jongin mendumal terus - menerus. " Berapa putaran lagi sih? "

" Masih setengah lagi Jongin! Jangan malas! " bentak Ryan dari depan, langsung membuat Jongin ciut.

Setengah lagi?! Bahkan sekarang rasa nya kaki Baekhyun sudah hampir remuk.

**Nyut**

Baekhyun meringis memeganggi dada nya. Jogging di tengah salju seperti ini di tambah bebatan di dada Baekhyun benar - benar membuat setiap tarikan nafas terasa perih di paru - paru nya.  
Baekhyun menarik nafas nya panjang berusaha menghirau kan rasa perih itu, tapi yang terjadi malah semakin perih.

Sesak. Semua nya seperti berputar - putar di mata Baekhyun.

" Baek, kau baik - baik saja? " Yixing melambai kan tangan nya di depan Baekhyun.

" Uh, apa? " Baekhyun memegangi dada nya.

" Dada mu sakit? Ada apa? Kau punya penyakit yang berhubungan dengan pernafasan? "

Semua member mengerubungi Baekhyun , menatap nya cemas. " Tidak. Aku tak apa. "

YiFan memapah Baekhyun. " Ayo, ku bantu kau berjalan. "

" Aku bisa sendiri, hyung. " tolak Baekhyun.

" Tidak. Aku leader nya dan kau adalah tanggung jawab ku. " Baekhyun hanya terdiam mengikuti YiFan.

" Jangan sungkan pada kami Baek, kita adalah kluarga sekarang. " Minseok tersenyum menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai jogging, kini mereka berdiri di pinggir danau. Tinggal Tao yang terlihat masih bertenaga - karna memang dari dasar nya fisik Tao lah yang paling kuat di antara mereka ber12 - ." Aku akan benar - benar, berpura - pura sakit sampai mereka menyuruh kita untuk berenang. " kata Jongin.

" Disini sudah tersedia sepatu skate untuk kalian masing - masing. Tugas kalian adalah mengambil bendera yang tersebar di penjuru danau. Di masing - masing bendera ada nama kalian dan kalian harus berhasil mengumpul kan dalam waktu 15 menit. Disini adalah ujian kerja sama dan kepedulian team kalian. " Ryan menunjuk 12 sepatu skate sementara dia sendiri sudah memakai nya.

" Gampang. Tinggal lari mengambil bendera. " bisik Jongdae pelan tapi ternyata masih bisa di dengar.

Ryan mendelik ke arah Jongdae. " Jangan menyepelekan, Jongdae. "

" Sekarang pakai sepatu kalian semua! "

" Kau oke, Baek? YiFan bilang dada mu sakit saat jogging? " Jonghyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Ya, aku baik. "

" Kau tidak usah mengikuti nya kalau dada mu masih sakit. "

" Tidak, aku akan ikut. "

Jonghyun terdiam sejenak. " Tenanglah, aku akan baik - baik saja. " Baekhyun tersenyum mantab.

" Oke, semua nya teserah kau. Berhati - hati lah. " Jonghyun menepuk kepala Baekhyun memberikan semangat.

" Siap? MULAI! " Ryan meniup pluit nya. Baekhyun bergegas berlari ke atas danau.

**BRUK**

Shit. Ini sangat licin. Alas sepatu skate mereka ternyata sudah di beri minyak.

Baekhyun menarik tubuh nya untuk berdiri tapi jatuh lagi. Siaaaal, bagaimana ini? Ryan menyeringai dari pinggir danau.

Sarung tangan bergambar pikachu terlurur di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerut kan alis nya, hell siapa yang memakai sarung tangan seperti ini? " Ayo, hyung. " Jongin nyengir.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongin. " Gomawo, Jong-ah. "

" Ini ku curi dari laci YiFan hyung, tak ku sangka dia memiliki sarung tangan cute seperti ini. " kata Jongin seolah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas berlari, bendera - bendera berwarna merah menyebar luas. Mampus. Bagaimana cara mencari nya ? Jika di hitung mungkin ada 300 bendera disini. Malah warna nya sama semua pula.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri deret - deret bendera. Ah ini bukan, ini juga bukan, batin Baekhyun pusing mencari nama nya sendiri. Was - was, Baekhyun berputar - putar mencari nama nya.

' Byun Baekhyun ' bendera kecil berwarna merah terpasang tegaj sekitar 10 langkah dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Itu dia! Baekhyun menemukan nya.

Baekhyun melirik kiri - kanan nya, mengambil ancang - ancang untuk lari. Jongin, YiFan, Luhan dan Minseok terlihat sudah mendapat kan bendera nya sementara yang lain masih berputar - putar.

Dapat! Bendera kecil bewarna merah sudah ada dalam gengangman Baekyun.

5 menit lagi sampai waktu habis. Jongdae, Sehun, Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah mendapat kan bendera masing - masing.

' Park Chanyeol ' bendera merah ekcil berkibar persis di blakang Chanyeol. Si bodoh itu, mata besar mu melihat kemana sih?

" Bendera nya di blakang kau bodoh, Chanyeol! " Baekhyun bertriak.

" Apa? " Chanyeol celingukan. Benar - benar idiot. " Bendera nya di blakang mu pabo! " Baekhyun bergegas berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Sekarang waktu tersisa 2 menit lagi.

" Awas Baek! " jerit Kyungsoo dari ujung.

Karna tergesa - gesa, Baekhyun tersandung deretan bendera. Baekhyun sudah bersiap menutup mata nya, merasa kan dingin nya es saat mengenai tubuh nya sampai sesuatu lembut dan basah mengenai bibir Baekhyun.

Rasa nya sangat hangat , benar - benar hangat sampai Baekhyun melupakan bendera kecil bertulis kan ' Park Chanyeol ' yang sudah berada di dalam gengangman nya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisi nya sampai suara pulit Ryan menyandar kan mereka. " PRITTTTT! Waktu habis! "

Baekhyun melongo kaget saat membuka mata nya. Bibir nya dan bibir Chanyeol menempel. Baekhyun ulangi, bibir suci nya ternodai oleh bibir si kuping lebar. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak sadar benda lembut, hangat dan manis yang ia rasa kan dari tadi adalah bibir Chanyeol?!

" KYAAAAA! " jerit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Baekhyun memegangi bibir nya. " Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau mencium ku?! "

" Kau mulai duluan menindih ku lalu mencium ku! " Chanyeol menyilang kan kedua tangan nya di depan dada seperti gadis perawan yang terkena pelecehan seksual.

" Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku sedang mengambil bendera mu! "

" Tapi kau menindih ku lalu mencium ku! "

" Berhenti berkata aku menindih lalu mencium mu, kesan nya seperti aku memperkosa mu! "

" Memang iya! "

" Yaa! Baekhyun ! Chanyeol! Berhenti! " triak Yifan mengintrupsi.

" Hyung dia mencium ku duluan! " bela Chanyeol.

" Mana ku tau ternyata itu bibir mu! "

" Ohhh! Bagaimana rasa nya ? Sangat enak ya? Kelihatan nya kau sangat menikmati bibr ku tadi? " Chanyeol menaik turun kan alis nya.

" Ya! Lupakan ciuman tadi! Kita tidak menyelesai kan tantangan kali ini tahu! Bendera nya hanya terkumpul 11! "

Eh? 11? Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya, sontak semua orang mengalih kan tatapan nya kepada Bendera merah kecil di gengangman Baekhyun. " Kau mendapat kan nya! " jerit Junmyeon senang.

.

.

.

.

" PRITTTT ! "

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Mereka semua berkumpul di pinggir hutan. Sinar bulan menyirami hutan yang benar - benar gelap tanpa cahaya sedikit pun.

" Berkumpulah sesuai kelompok tenda. Di dalam hutan ini tersembunyi surat yang berisi kata - kata. Jika di gabung kan kata - kata itu akan menjadi kalimat. Kami akan memberi kalian masing - masing 1 senter dan 1 peta tiap kelompok. "

" Apa?! Di hutan seluas dan segelap ini?! Aku tidak mau! " jerit Tao.

" Tao, tidak ada hantu disini. " kata Ryan.

" Aku tidak bilang disini ada hantu. " Tao cemberut.

" Sudahlah, sekarang ayo mulai!- "

Jongdae mengintrupsi Ryan. " Aku dengar dari sunbae - sunbae kita gosip nya disini ada hantu penunggu berwujud anak kecil yang wajah nya seputih tembok. " Seluruh member diam memperhatikan Jongdae dengan seksama.

" Bohong kau kotak. " kata Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli. " Ya teserah kalian, kalian bisa tanya sunbaedul saat kita pulang. Gosip nya kalau kita berjalan dengan berbaris, hantu itu akan berada di barisan paling blakang. "

" Lalu saat orang yang berada di barisan paling blakang membalikan badan, hantu itu akan memegang tangan mu lalu terus menempel pada mu selama nya. " Jongin melanjut kan cerita Jongdae dengan nada yang di buat seram.

Sekarang suasana benar - benar hening. Ryan mencibir bosan. " Tidak ada apa - apa disana!"

Chanyeol mengendap - endap di blakang Tao lalu berjongkok dan mencengkram betis Tao dengan kuku nya. " KYAAAAAAA! " jeritan Tao di iringi tawa Jongin, Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

" Kubunuh kau Chanyeol ! " Tao menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

" YA! Berhenti bermain - main! Sekarang masuk dan cari surat - surat itu! " triak Ryan menggelegar.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan paling depan memegang senter, sementara di sebelah nya Sehun membawa peta. Di dalam hutan bahkan lebih gelap dari kelihatan nya. Semua nya tertutup oleh bayangan pohon.

Huh, apa benar Ini adalah camp pelatihan artis? Kenapa rasanya malah seperti di latih untuk team penyelamat benca alam?

" Hyung, takut ya? Dari tadi menempel di blakang ku terus? " kata Baekhyun kepada Luhan yang sejak masuk ke dalam hutan terus mengekori nya. Padahal dari segi badan juga sudah kelihatan Baekhyun lebih kecil.

" Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak percaya hantu! Aku ini manly! "

" Manly ya? Ku dengar hantu nya suka namja manly loh. " kata Chanyeol.

" Kau, Jongdae dan Jongin hanya bersengkongkol mengerjai kami, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalian ngarang?! "

" Hei, tidak boleh triak - triak di tempat seperti ini. " kata Sehun.

" Tutup mulut, kau jangan ikut - ikutan juga! "

**SREK**

Bunyi seseorang menginjak kayu di blakang mereka. Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung tegang, Sehun yang memang dasar nya tidak takut apa - apa masih terlihat santai - santai saja.

" By the way, hyung kau yang berada di barisan paling blakang sekarang. " kata Sehun kalem.

" KYAAAAAAA! " jerit Luhan, membuat mereka semua menutup telinga.

.

" Kau yakin kita tidak nyasar? " tanya Kyungsoo was - was.

Pasal nya, mereka sudah hampir satu jam berkeliling di dalam hutan dan belum menemukan apa - apa padahal mereka sudah mengikuti sesuai petunjuk peta.

" Yakin. Paling sebentar lagi sampai, disini di gambar surat nya terletak di atas batu yang ada di sungai. " jawab YiFan.

Kyungsoo mengambil peta dari tangan YiFan. " Bagaimana kita mencari sungai nya kalau sungai itu saja beku ? "

" Ikuti saja peta nya nanti juga ketemu, aduh Tao jangan memeluk lengan ku terus. Jalan nya susah! " sejak masuk hutan, Tao tidak mau melepas kan pelukan nya dari lengan YiFan.

Jongin terkikik. " Diam kau khamjong, ini semua karna mu! " bentak YiFan.

" Kok aku?! "

Sinar senter yang di pegang oleh Jongin mendadak mati. " KYAAA! Jangan bercanda lagi hitam atau setelah ini aku bersumpah akan melempar mu ke pedalaman Amazon! "

" Yaaa! Sumpah senter nya tidak ku mati kan! "

" Batrai nya habis?! Bagaimana bisa?! Aish! " Kyungsoo mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

" Everybody calm down! "

" Jangan sok inggris, hyung. "

" Diam Jongin. " Kyungsoo menjewer Jongin.

" Kita berjalan pelan - pelan, oke? Tetap bersama jangan ada yang terpisah. Gandeng satu sama lain! " YiFan mengeluar kan ponsel nya lalu menyala kan flash.

" Jongin, kau dimana? Sangat gelap sampai kau tidak kelihatan. "

" Aku tidak sehitam itu juga! Lagi pula ini tan, seksi! "

.

.

" Hyung, orangtua mu itu profesor kan? " Jongdae memegang senter, menyinari Junmyeon yang sedang membaca peta.

Di antara semua kelompok, seperti nya hanya kelompok ini lah yang terlihat paling tenang.

" Ya, kenapa memang? "

" Kenapa kau tidak jadi dokter atau profesor seperti appa mu? " tanya Minseok.

" Bukan cita - cita ku. Sejak kecil aku memang mencintai dunia hiburan, entah apa pun itu. Akting, bernyanyi, menari semua nya walaupun suara dan tarian ku tidak sebagus vocal line dan dancing line, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. "

Jongdae dan Minseok terdiam sebentar. " Mereka memperboleh kan mu? "

" Ya, tidak sih sebenar nya. "

" Maaf, hyung. "

" Tidak apa - apa, Jongdae. Aku berjanji pada diri ku sendiri, aku akan sukses melalui jalan ku dan membuat mereka bangga. "

Yixing tersenyum menatap Junmyeon. " Kau pasti bisa. Ku pegang janji mu. " dan Junmyeon menambah kan dalam hati kalau ia juga akan membuat Yixing bangga.

" Hei, itu surat nya! " Minseok munjuk amplop berwarna putih yang di sangkut kan di salah satu dahan pohon di depan mereka.

Mereka bergegas menghampiri pohon tersebut. Dahan yang di sangkuti surat lumayan tinggi. Sementara di antara mereka ber4 semua nya pendek - pendek. " Bagaimana ini? "

" Biar aku memanjat pohon nya. " usul Yixing.

" Jangan, berbahaya. Dahan - dahan pohon nya tidak sekuat itu untuk di panjat. " larang Minseok.

Yixing tersenyum mantab. Astaga singel dimpel nya itu membuat Junmyeon gemas, ingin sekali mencium nya. " Aku bisa, kalian jaga aku di bawah. "

Yixing mulai memanjat pohon nya. Dari bawah Jongdae menyinari dahan - dahan yang menjadi pinjakan Yixing.

" Hati - hati, Lay! " seru Minseok dari bawah. Yixing mengulur kan tangan kiri nya untuk mengambil surat sementara tangan kanan nya perpegang pada batang pohon.

" Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat! "

Jongdae mengarah kan cahaya senter sesuai dengan pergerakan Yixing. " Awas! "

**BRUGH**

" Aduh. " Junmyeon membuka mata nya. Tubuh Yixing persis berada di atas nya. Beberapa dahan pohon berjatuhan di sekeliling mereka. Junmyeon seolah tersedot ke dalam persona tatapan kedua bola coklat, Yixing di atas nya.

" Aku mendapat kan surat nya. " Yixing mengacung kan amplop putih di balik tubuh nya, tanpa menyadari perasaan Junmyeon yang sudah tidak karuan.

.

.

Akhir nya semua kelompok sudah berkumpul kembali. Udara semakin dingin, mereka semua berkumpul membuat lingkaran mengelilingi api unggung yang sudah di buat oleh Jonghyun dan Daniel.

Baekhyun mengerat kan mantel nya. Nafas nya kini sudah menghasil kan uap sangking dingin nya, di sebelah nya Tao dan Jongin sudah menguap berkali - kali sangking ngantuk nya.

" Bisa kah di percepat? Aku sudah sangat ngantuk, di tambah sangat dingin disini. " Tao menyender kan kepala nya di bahu Kyungsoo.

" Kalian bisa buka amplop nya sekarang. " kata Ryan.

Baekhyun, YiFan dan Junmyeon membawa amplop masing - masing ke tengah lapangan.

YiFan membuka amplop nya. " We. "

" Are. " sambung Junmyeon membaca surat nya.

" One. "

" We are one? " ulang YiFan.

" Yap! Benar! Kalian sudah berhasil menyelesai kan tantangan hari ini dengan baik! " Ryan bertepuk tangan. Member yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan dan bersorak senang. Memang sangat lelah hari ini tapi mereka semua merasa sangat senang.

Baekhyun ikut bersorak bahagia. Dalam hati Baekhyun berdoa semoga exo bisa terus seperti ini.

.

.

" Bisakah kau diam? " Luhan akhir nya geram juga, mendengar Baekhyun yang menggigil ke dinginan.

Di luar angin berhembus kencang menerpa tenda mereka. Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi dan Baekhyun belum bisa tertidur sama sekali, padahal mata Baekhyun sudah sangat berat menahan kantuk. Hari ini benar - benar menguras seluruh tenaga nya habis. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh nya sendiri di dalam kantung tidur, jika untuk yang lain kantung tidur dan 2 lapis mantel sudah cukup hangat, untuk Baekhyun memakai kantung tidur dan mantel berlapis - lapis rasanya masih seperti memakai selimut satu lembar.

" D-dinginhhh. " bisik Baekhyun.

" Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? " balas Luhan. Baekhyun hanya merengek, tidak menjawab.

" Ada apa? " suara - suara yang di timbulkan Luhan dan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

" Baekhyun kedinginan. " jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol melirik gundukan kecil di antara Luhan dan diri nya. " Kau oke, Baek? " kedua tangan Chanyeol meraih pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun sangat lemah terhadap cuaca dingin.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya dan menempel kan di tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang kedua pipi nya. Mata sendu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. " Ding-inh. "

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malas lalu mengalih kan tatapan nya ke wajah Sehun yang tertidur lelap di samping nya. Sebenar nya, Luhan juga merasa ke dinginan tapi ego besar nya mengalah kan saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

" Ap-pah yangh k-kau lakukan? " sangking dingin nya mata Baekhyun sampai berair. Chanyeol membuka pakaian nya menyisakan masing - masing satu kapis kaos dan jaket lalu masuk ke dalam kantung tidur Baekhyun.

" Menghangat kan mu tentu saja. "

" Tidak us-ah. " Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol pelan. Oke, Baekhyun tidak pernah tidur bersama laki - laki sedekat ini kecuali dengan ayah dan kakak laki - laki nya. Di tambah ' kecelakaan ' tadi membuat Baekhyun entah mengapa merasa gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

" Tidak usah banyak protes. " Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan nya, menyalur kan kehangatan suhu tubuh nya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dekapan Chanyeol slalu terasa hangat dan nyaman bahkan di dalam cuaca sedingin ini pun.

Merasa sudah tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyaman kan posisi tidur mereka. " Tidur lah. "

Tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol lalu menenggelam kan wajah nya di dada nya . " Terimakasih. " bisik nya sebelum terlelap. Mungkin setelah ini, Baekhyun harus membiasa kan banyak hal lagi dengan member - member nya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang. " Kau terlihat sangat melindungi nya. " Luhan memincing kan mata.

" Oh yaampun hyung! Aku baru sadar kau belum tidur! "

" Terus saja bermesraan dan lupakan aku. "

" Eih, dia sahabat ku hyung. Tentu saja aku ingin melindung nya walaupun kadang kami bertengkar. Kenapa hyung tidak tidur? "

Luhan terdiam. Alangkah enak nya kalau Luhan juga memiliki hubungan seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, batin Luhan iri.

" Hehe, kedinginan juga ya? "

" Tidak. Aku ini manly, cuaca seperti ini tidak ada apa - apa nya. "

Chanyeol terkikik geli." Kau bisa membangun kan Sehun dan meminta nya melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku dan Baekhyun. Hangat loh di banding tidur sendiri. "

Luhan mendengus kesal. " Tidak akan! "

" Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Dulu saat masih trainee kau kan dekat sekali dengan Sehun? " Luhan terdiam. " Lebih baik kau tidur juga, hyung dan pikir kan lah lagi, Sehun sangat itu sangat menyayangi mu. "

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh nya memunggungi Luhan menuju alam mimpi, meninggal kan Luhan yang terdiam dengan seribu perasaan di dalam hati nya.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa seperti ini. " bisik Luhan lirih.

Akhir nya Luhan memutus kan untuk tidur sampai ada sepasang lengan dengan kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang kembali memeluk nya. " Setidak nya biarkan aku menghangat kan mu juga, hyung. " bisik Sehun.

" Lepaskan aku bodoh! " Luhan berusaha menyentak kan lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggang nya.

Tidak ada suara yang menjawab. Hanya ada nafas hangat Sehun yang menerpa leher blakang Luhan.

Luhan membalikan tubuh nya dan mendapati Sehun sudah terlelap. Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun, kesal. Sebenar nya Luhan juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini terhadap Sehun. Membenci nya? Tidak. Awal nya hubungan mereka sangat dekat hingga mereka di jadi kan couple, Luhan tidak nyaman di couple - couple kan seperti itu, lalu entah mengapa setiap Luhan melihat wajah Sehun itu membuat nya kesal. Padahal kalau di pikir - pikir juga bukan salah Sehun.

Setelah berperang batin, akhir nya Luhan memutus kan untuk tidak mempeduli kan Sehun. Luhan tertidur tidak lama bersama dengan ke hangatan pelukan Sehun.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa kini sudah memasuki bulan Februari. Setelah camp pelatihan itu, hubungan mereka semua semakin dekat. Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman dengan ke11 member nya yang lain. Mereka juga sudah mulai merilis singel prolog dan memposting foto - foto di dunia maya.

Hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun tau hari ini akan datang tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa sedih dan tidak rela.

Suatu siang di awal Februari, Daniel datang membawa kabar buruk - bagi beberapa member -. " Mulai besok, member exo - m akan pindah ke Cina. "

" Secepat itu? Tidak bisa kah mereka tetap bersama kami? " tanya Sehun sedih.

" Tidak bisa, huna. Sejak awal kan sudah kami beritahu. "

Baekhyun benar - benar tidak rela exo di pecah menjadi seperti ini. " Jangan sedih seperti itu, kita pasti bertemu lagi kok. " YiFan membaca raut wajah member - member nya.

" Bereskan barang kalian, pesawat akan flight jam 11 pagi. " Daniel menutup pintu dorm mereka.

.

.

Makan malam, malam ini benar - benar sangat sunyi. Tidak ada percakapan ramai seperti biasa nya. Semua nya makan dalam diam, berperang dengan pikiran masing - masing.

Sampai akhir nya Sehun memutus kan untuk kembali ke kamar. " Makanan mu belum habis. " kata Minseok.

" Aku sudah tidak nafsu. " Sehun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar nya.

" Aku juga tidak. " kalau Sehun atau member lain yang sepert itu masih bisa di wajar kan, tapi ini Junmyeon. Leader mereka yang sangat menjaga image leader nya itu!

Semua nya melongo memandang Junmyeon yang pergi meninggal kan meja makan ke kamar nya.

" Aku akan menyusul mereka. " Minseok mengambil piring Sehun dan Junmyeon.

YiFan menahan tangan Minseok. " Jangan, ge. Biarkan saja. Luhan ge, sebaik nya kau bicara dengan Sehun. "

" Kenapa aku?! " protes Luhan.

" Han ge, sudahlah sekali ini saja. Kita semua juga tau tentang hubungan mu dan Sehun. " semua nya menengok ke arah Jongin. Tidak percaya Jongin akan berkata seperti itu, biasa nya kalah ada masalah dengan Sehun, Jongin malah mengejek nya.

" Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, gini - gini Sehun juga sahabat ku. "

" Tidak mau. Terserah kalian menganggap aku dan Sehun memiliki hubungan seperti apa, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan nya. " Luhan meninggal kan meja makan, menyambar mantel nya lalu kluar dari dorm mereka.

YiFan memijat pelipis nya pusing. Mengapa jadi seperti ini semua nya? Di tambah Junmyeon juga ikut - ikutan ngambek dengan alasan tidak jelas. Sebenar nya, YiFan juga tidak mau exo di pecah seperti ini. Yah, walaupun tetap satu tapi YiFan lebih suka exo melakukan semua nya bersama.

.

.

Junmyeon menutup kepala nya dengan bantal. Di sebrang tempat tidur ada Sehun yang tidur memunggungi nya, tapi Junmyeon tidak yakin anak itu benar tertidur atau sama seperti nya saja. Menggalau.

Hanya satu yang dari tadi terlintas bolak - balik dalam pikiran Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing.

Galau sekali rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang kau sukai sampai entah kapan. Walaupun Junmyeon tahu, Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih setidak nya melihat Yixing setiap hari saja sudah cukup.

Junmyeon juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa menyukai Yixing seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, dari awal memang Junmyeon sudah menyayangi Yixing lalu entah bagaimana perasaan itu mulai berkembang biak seperti di ternakan dan berakhir jatuh ke dalam lubang pesona seorang Zhang Yixing.

" Myeon-ge? " Junmyeon terlonjak kaget, Yixing duduk di samping tempat tidur nya.

" Kapan kau masuk?! "

" Dari tadi, kau saja terlalu asik merenung. "

" Hm. " Junmyeon hanya bergumam malas. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak sedang merenung tapi lebih tepat nya menggalaui mu, batin Junmyeon merana.

" Aku akan merindu kan mu. " kata Yixing

**DEG**

Hati Junmyeon bersorak bahagia. Rasa nya ingin Junmyeon membalas kalau dia juga akan sangat merindukan Yixing tapi lidah Junmyeon seperti di lem dengan lem kayu.

" Aku juga sangat senang kembali ke Cina, berarti aku bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Lie Xian. "

**BUG**

Junmyeon merasa seperti di terjun kan ke dasar tebing. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Yixing bilang, ia akan merindu kan Junmyeon tapi sekarang malah membicara kan kekasih nya. Tak tau kah kalau Junmyeon sangat tersakiti?

" Oh, kekasih mu itu ya. Ha. Ha. " Junmyeon hanya tersenyum sok tegar menanggapi Yixing.

" Iya, ge. " Yixing tersenyum. Kelihatan nya sangat bahagia membuat Junmyeon menatap nya seperti orang idiot.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Junmyeon memanas, sebenar nya mau namja di hadapan Junmyeon ini apa sih? Pertama ia membuat Junmyeon terbang lalu menjatuh kan nya dan sekarang membuat sayap Junmyeon tersusun kembali dengan senyuman nya?

Sungguh, Junmyeon membenci diri nya yang bisa luluh hanya dengan senyuman.

.

.

Esok hari nya semua orang sudah berkumpul di bandara. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah berbanding sekali dengan cuaca hati member - member exo. Di atas kepala mereka seperti ada awan hitam. Suasana bandara cukup ramai, banyak fans yang datang untuk menantar exo - m pergi.

" Aku akan merindu kan kalian semua. " Baekhyun memeluk semua member exo - m satu persatu.

" Kita tidak berpisah selama nya, Baekkie. " kata Jongdae saat membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

" Dimana Sehun? " Tao mencari kawan nya sepermainan nya bersama Jongin. Hubungan ke3 magnae exo itu sangat dekat.

" Entahlah, dia tudak mau ikut. " kata Kyungsoo.

Semua mata mencuri - curi padang Luhan, seolah mengetahui penyebab ke tidak sertaan Sehun adalah Luhan. " Jangan melihat ku seperti itu seolah - olah itu salah ku. "

" Dia titip salam kalau, Sehun akan merindukan kalian semua. Lalu Sehun bilang, ia sangat menyayangi semua hyung exo - m. Terutama Luhan hyung. " Jongin buka suara.

Luhan terdiam, jauh di lubuk hati Luhan entah mengapa sekarang Luhan malah berharap Sehun yang berbicara langsung seperti itu kepada nya tidak melalui Jongin.

Panggilan terakhir menanda kan bahwa exo - m sudah harus masuk. Baekhyun memeluk Tao dan YiFan lagi sebelum mereka beranjak pergi.

" Jaga anak - anak kita dengan baik ya. " YiFan memeluk Junmyeon lalu terkekeh.

" Kau juga. " Junmyeon melepas kan pelukan YiFan lalu beranjak memeluk Tao.

Mereka melambai kan tangan seraya exo - m menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

TBC

Q: waaah kasian juga baek kalau jadi yeoja sendiri tambahin juga dong yang ternyata yeoja.. tanpa ada member lain yang tau pastinya...  
jujur agak ngeri ya kalau ada member yang normal tapi lainya boyboy hahahaha  
jangan di masukin ati ya omongan aku thor...  
ini cuma isi dari otak aku.. boleh di terima gak di anggep juga gak papa  
ditunggu kelanjutanya ya..

A: Pertama nya ini ga semua gay loh hahahahaha. Kaya Lay itu pertama kan dia punya pacar cewe, yang lain di kasi tau sesuai cerita yaa. oke deh thankyou review nya!

Q: Geregetttt blom ada yg curiga yah gua sih pngen nya ada gtuh yg curiga ah luhan tpi kya nya blom deh, oh iya plisss slight in lubaek dongggg

D tnggu NC nya

A: Curiga nya ntar, kalo cepet" ga seru dongg. NC kayanya engga deh, aku masih kecil ga berani buat huahahahahha

Q: Annyeong author,mianhae ne aku gk review di chap" sebelum'nya :3, oh ya aku mau nanya itu sebenar'nya luhan yeoja atau namja/?,udh gituh si luhan suka gk sma Baekhyun?,terus itu kristao ada perasaan something gak/? Kaya Suho ke lay,udh itu ajah pertanyaan'nya, next chap'nya di tunggu yaa

A: Luhan itu namja ya, yang cewe cuma Baekhyun. Ga tau deh tanyain ke Luhan nya aja suka ato engga wkkwkwwk, KrisTao belom ada perasaan sekarang ini mereka baru perasaan kaya kaka adik aja

Q: Hyeee kalau tao yeoja berarti kris udah liat dong thor? Wkwkwk  
Chanbaeknya udah mulai ciyeee  
Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya :)

A: Tao cowo kok wkwkwkwkwk

Q: kyaaaaaaak.  
omo omo  
apakah penyamaran bbh bakalan terbuka secepatnya  
omo omo luhan itu cewe kan thor?  
wow  
keep writing dan fighting thor.

A: Luhan cowo ya kawan - kawan. Kok pada ngira dia cewe sih? .-.

Q: Nanti Luhan curiga nggak sama Baek ?

A: Sebener nya yang kemaren itu blm ada niat Luhan curiga ato gimana, cuma pada ngira nya gitu ya?

Q: ayoo min lanjut yaaaa semangaaatttt (/'-')/

A: Yeayyy thankyouuu! :D:D

Makasih review"nya! Walaupun banyak yang next, next doang gapapa deh yang penting di review ya! Kalo mau kritik, kasih saran, nanya review sajaa;)


	7. Chapter 7

He is a girl ?! chapt 6

April 2012

Tao menatap germelap kota beijing, tersirat kelelahan di wajah pias nya. Well benar Tao memang gugup karna dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi, mereka akan segera debut. Baba dan mother? Apa kabar kalian? Tak bisa di pungkiri ada perasaan yang mengganjal di ulu hati nya.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini ge?" Gumam Tao pelan.

" Apa maksud mu ? " nafas Yifan berhembus di blakang leher nya.

" Gege?! Kau belum tidur?! " Tao terlonjak.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau princess ku tidak dalam dekapan ku?"

" Jangan membual! "

" Anyway, apa maksud dari perkataan mu tadi? Keputusan apa maksud mu?"

Tao terdiam cukup lama. Ia tau, Yifan paling sensitif dengan topik ini.

" Keputusan kita untuk menjadi seperti ini. " jawab nya pelan.

Yifan mengeram pelan. " Dengar kan aku, love. Kita akan slalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Kau meragukan ku? Kita telah melewati masa - masa trainee dan semua nya berjalan dengan mulus, Tao. "

" Bukan nya aku ragu ge, tapi ini sama saja kita lari dari masalah." Kata Tao sedih.

" Lalu? Kau tidak mau bersama ku? Kluar saja kalau begitu, tinggal bersama baba dan mother! For God shake didi, besok adalah hari debut kita! "

" Ge, bukan seperti itu.. " air mata Tao mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata nya.

" Zitao, dengar kan gege. Aku tau kegundahan mu. Aku juga menyayangi mereka tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan mu. "

" Ge, mungkin ini bukan takdir kita. "

" Kalaupun bukan, aku akan melawan nya untuk mu Zitao. Kau adalah adik tiri ku. Kita tidak terikat hubungan darah. "

.

.

Juli 2012

Setelah debut, hari - hari menjadi idol pun di mulai. Baekhyun sangat menikmati nya walaupun kadang ia merasa lelah tapi mengingat kerja keras nya selama ini ia cukup bangga akan diri nya sendiri. Penyamaran Baekhyun masih berjalan mulus. Untung nya exo - K sudah terpisah dari exo - M sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu pusing dengan Tao yang suka mengajak nya mandi bersama, walaupun kadang Jongin dan Sehun sering mandi bersama untuk menghemat waktu. Tapi lama kelamaan bangkai akan tercium bau nya juga bukan?

" Panas nyaaaa! Ayo kita berenang! " Jongin melempar kaos nya asal.

" Ambil kaos mu Jongin, kita di dalam studio. " seru Kyungsoo.

" Ayo kita berenang! "

" Yeah aku juga merrasa seperti di panggang, kita pulang sebentar lagi lalu kita berenang. " Junmyeon menyetujui. Fyi sekarang mereka sudah tidak menempati dorm butut jelek lagi, sekarang mereka tinggal di apartemen bagus yang di lengkapi kolam renang. Masing - masing member juga memiliki kamar sendiri.

" Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku sakit perut. " Baekhyun memegangi perut nya dengan ekspresi tersiksa.

" Sejak kapan Baek?! Kau sudah minum obat? Mengapa tidak memberitahu ku! "

" I'm ok Junmyeon, aku akan istiraht saja di dorm. "

Baekhyun tidak berbohong kali ini. Perut nya benar - benar sangat sakit. Sial sekali menjadi perempuan harus mengalami haid. Hari ini, hari pertama Baekhyun jadi wajar saja ia sangat kesakitan.

Baekhyun memutuskan tidur di dalam kamar nya. Membungkus badan nya dengan selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Air menetes - netes dari untaian rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol naik duluan sedangkan yang lain masih berenang, alasan nya sih capek padahal Chanyeol menghawatirkan Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka sampai saat ini masih belum berubah, masih selalu berantam. Tapi Chanyeol akui, ia menyayangi Baekhyun dan tidak mau apa - apa terjadi dengan sahabat nya.

**CLEK**

" Baek? " Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol menyatu, apa itu yang berwarna merah di seprai Baekhyun? Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun! God! " jerit Chanyeol shock. Seprai dan selimut Baekhyun penuh dengan darah.

" Hmm? " gumam Baekhyun malas.

" Kau kenapa ini?! "

" Apanya kenapa sih?! Kau mengganggu tidur tampan ku! " bentak nya kesal, menyibak selimut.

" Pantat mu berdarah! "

.

" Berhenti memelototi ku caplang! " bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. Baekhyun bilang seprai, selimut dan celana nya ke lunturan pakaian yang berwarna merah. Tentu nya Chanyeol tidak tertipu tipuan macam itu. Jelas sekali itu darah haid. Chanyeol mempunyai noona dan ia pasti mengerti hal - hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita.

Baekhyun haid? Tapi bukan nya Baekhyun namja? Pikir Chanyeol frustasi.

" Aku tau bau darah! "

" Ku bilang kelunturan ya kelunturan! Bau nya mungkin dari bayclean! "

" Tidak! Sebenar nya kau itu apa?! "

" Aku?! Apa maksud mu?! Kau pikir aku bukan manusia?! "

" Bukan itu bodoh! "

" Aku bodoh?! Aku mau tidur lagi jangan ganggu aku! "

**BRAK**

Well, Baekhyun tidak pernah marah sebelum nya jika Chanyeol sebut bodoh. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mengatai nya kuntet dan lain lain yang keji, ia juga tidak marah.

" Jangan - jangan, Baekhyun adalah perempuan? "

" Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin ia menipu SM Ent untuk masuk boyband? "

" Bisa saja! "

Iner Chanyeol berdebat.

Apa benar selama ini Baekhyun adalah perempuan? Memang sih, semua member tidak ada yang pernah melihat Baekhyun shirtless. Baekhyun slalu menolak untuk mandi bersama, berenang, ganti baju bersama dan lain nya.

" Aku akan menyelidiki mu Byun Baekhyun. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Memang sih sejak kejadian itu tidak ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol, tapi justru itu yang membuat Baekhyun lebih takut. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu, anak kecil pun tidak akan percaya bualan Baekhyun tentang seprai yang kelunturan. Dan Baekhyun punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

" Baek, ayo mandi bersama! "

" Ayo berenang Baek! "

" Lepas saja kaos mu kalau panas! "

" Lihat abs ku mulai terbentuk, aku mau lihat perut mu! "

" Kau punya jakun tidak sih? Kok ga keliatan? "

" Wah aku baru menyadari jari mu sangat lentik. Kau juga sangat cantik tentu nya setelah Luhan hyung. "

" Badan mu kecil ya Baek, aku ingin mengukur mu. "

Lontaran kalimat itu sudah seperti makanan sehari hari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai kehabisan alasan, setiap Baekhyun menolak maka Chanyeol akan semakin ngotot.

.

.

.

" 15 menit lagi kita jalan! " seru Junmyeon dari meja makan.

" Awas stupid Park! " Chanyeol menghalangi Baekhyun di depan kamar mandi.

" No no, kita mandi bersama. " Chanyeol menggoyangkan telunjuk nya ke kiri ke kanan.

" Kau tau jawaban ku. " jawab Baekhyun ketus.

" Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau suka pada ku ya sampai tidak berani mandi bersama?! Lagian kita kan pake boxer! "  
" Aku tetap tidak mau! "

" Ya! 10 menit lagi hyung! Cepat lah! " Jongin melewati mereka yang masih berdebat di depan pintu.

" Ya! Lepaaaas! " jerit Baekhyun, Chanyeol membopong nya seperti karung kentang ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Kenapa sih Baek? Cepat lah aku juga tidak tertarik dengan tubuh mu! "

Tentu saja Park karna kau mengira _aku namja seperti mu_!

Baekhyun diam tidak berkutik melihat Chanyeol yang sudah mengguyur badan nya di bawah shower. " Kau mau mandi dengan memakai baju? Lepas kan Baek! Atau perlu aku yang melepas nya? "

Chanyeol menyeringai seraya memojokan Baekhyun. " T-tidak! Aku bisa sendiri! "

" Oh ya? " tangan Chanyeol meraba bagian dada Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Chanyeol bukan namja beringas yang memanfaatkan kesempatan. Chanyeol hanya mau memastikan sahabat nya ini.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berani. Ia haus menahan diri untuk tidak menampar namja yang seenak nya memegang dada nya!

" Apa mau mu Park? " Chanyeol tidka menjawab, malah tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke ujung kaos Baekhyun menarik nya ke atas hingga sebatas perut.

Baekhyun masih diam. " Masi tidak mau mandi Baek? Atau kau masih tidak mau memberi tahu rahasia mu? "

Baekhyun menahan nafas nya. Jantung nya berdegub cepat.

.

TBC

Sori baru update setelah sekian lama... Anyone still read? Review oke? Kasih saran yang kalian mau di kedepan nya seperti apa juga boleh. Thankyou for b yang kasih saran tentang Baekhyun haid! Thanks for all review! Menurut kalian lebih bagus Baek ketauan sekarang atau nanti aja?


End file.
